


Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu

by Rosalix_Archangel



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, F/M, How Do I Tag, Life Fibers, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalix_Archangel/pseuds/Rosalix_Archangel
Summary: Ryuko Matoi isn’t the only transfer student arriving at Honnouji Academy. The newest girl is a returnee from America and brings with her a whole other bag of mystery and problems. Armed with just her sarcasm and common sense, Honnouji Academy won’t know what will hit them when she makes her mark on the school.





	1. Chapter 1: If Only I Had Thorns Like A Thistle/Swift Ascension Of A Migratory Sparrow

Chapter 1  
Honnouji Academy Entrance 

“Whoa, today is not your day huh buddy?”

At the entrance of Honnouji Academy, an elite school ruled under the iron fist of its student council, an unfortunate no-star student was hanging nude. His body was riddled with bruises and injuries, the only thing covering his dignity was the sign which stated his crimes against the school. Below him, a girl stared at the display unshaken, as if seeing a beaten body suspended by his arms was an everyday occurrence. 

“Guess that info wasn’t kidding about how this school is way more… interesting.” She said with a slight smirk. She could feel growing anticipation inside of her, eager to see what lies in store.  
She took her first steps through the huge gate with a lax attitude. In the courtyard there were already students hanging around, it was a break time from the classes for everyone. Since she wasn’t really supposed to show up for school until tomorrow she didn’t really need to worry about being marked absent. The high school girl felt like performing some reconnaissance to get a feel of it. So far, aside from the magnitude of the campus and that body out front, it seemed like a normal school. 

As she continued to walk around, she faintly heard the sound of another girl’s very poor singing skills. Looking around for the source, she saw two girls together. One looked like an ordinary Honnouji student, wearing the standard no-star uniform and had a cute bowl haircut. She was the one singing using a banana as a microphone. Her companion had a much more aggressive disposition. She too wore a normal school uniform, one from a different school though, with a biker jacket and carried around what appeared to be a guitar case. Her hair was short almost medium length, with a single highlight of bright red. It was a good color for her. 

“God, would you calm down?” The girl with the red strand said, “Listen, I wanna know what’s the deal with this place, like who's the top dog around here and stuff?”

You know, I’d like to know that myself, the onlooker thought. 

“Sure it’s-!” The other one was more than happy to share until suddenly…  
“Whoa look out Ryuko!! BOW BOW!!!” The perky one suddenly pushed ‘Ryuko’ slightly to bow along with all the other students. They all formed a line, showing absolute perfect posture. 

Uh oh, better find some higher ground. And with that thought, she quickly snuck away and found a seat along the high walls. She was only able to jump that high so quickly thanks to her special skills.

Meanwhile back with Ryuko and the other students, one of the school’s Elite Four members, Ira Gamagori, was walking down the stairs. Mankanshoku explained to Ryuko the star system and the Goku uniforms that ruled Honno town and the school. From the information given to her, Ryuko deducted that the person in charge was obviously the student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin. Speaking of which, she was making her way down the stairs. She carried herself with an air of confidence and authority. The prime example of a person of power. Without wasting any time, Ryuko decided to make her first move. 

Despite being quite a distance away, the unnamed student from earlier could still see and hear what was going on below. It looks like that Ryuko girl was picking a fight with who she guessed was obviously the one in charge. She could easily make out that the young woman being talked back to was Satsuki Kiryuin, there had been a picture of her in a couple of articles related to the Kiryuin conglomerate. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I heard you had a queen bee at this school!” 

Ah, looks like that Ryuko girl is just asking for trouble, this is not gonna end well. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that, though Ryuko looked like she was pretty tough, Satsuki Kiryuin was not gonna let her get away with her disrespect unscathed. 

A few one-star students were outraged and made an effort to detain Ryuko, who just beat them away with her case. She opened it and what came out was half of a giant pair of scissors in a vibrant crimson color. 

“Wow, never seen a blade like that before!” The current unnamed student exclaimed. The show was getting interesting. Ryuko was making a big deal about how she was looking for the person with the other half. Yelling about how Satsuki looked as if she’s seen it before. With an angry cry, Ryuko launched herself at Satsuki, expecting to hit the stoic lady. Unfortunately, outside forces decided to intervene. 

“TE… KEN… PUN… SAI!!!” 

An oversized boxing glove made contact with Ryuko and sent her flying into the crowd. The newcomer was Takahara Fukuroda, the captain of the school’s boxing club. 

“Oh, so that’s one thing that makes this school different from others,” the observer noted, “Special clothes with powers that give small fries the idea that they’re big shots.” 

Fukuroda asked Lady Satsuki for permission to punish Ryuko, which was granted. Ryuko was not one to back down, she pushed herself out of the crowd and met with the boxer straight on. They got into a brief talk about how his Athletic Augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform was harder than hard and stronger than steel. The cliche talk that came from all overconfident assholes.  
Ryuko continued with her bravado, saying she was glad that she wouldn’t need to hold back her punches. Needless to say, Fukuroda was not amused.  
He started his assault with what he called a left jab, a left hook, and finally an uppercut. His barrage was relentless and without mercy, standard behavior amongst two-star students.  
Ryuko landed on the ground like a sack of potatoes, but she wouldn’t give up. Even though her face was an awful mess, she still tried to push through so she can get the answers she wanted. With each try, Fukuroda continued to punch her back down. As the beat down continued, rain started falling and the skies darkened. 

Finally, Ryuko decided to fall back by hijacking a stray scooter of a delivery guy. Fukuroda tried to stop her but she was already gone. From a distant window, the scruffy world history teacher, Mr. Mikisugi, looked on with his binoculars. 

“Well, that ended exactly how I predicted.” The spectator got up and stretched a little. “I think I’ll stick around for the rest of the day. Something tells me that Ryuko girl is far from done.” She flashed a sharp smile that remained unseen to onlookers. This is gonna be interesting. 

Honnouji Academy Student Council Office

Back with the Elite Four and Lady Satsuki, the schools Athletic Committee chair, Uzu Sanageyama was reprimanding the boxing club president for letting Ryuko get away. Gamagōri was also delivering his own lecture in his usual loud and commanding voice. 

“You let her mock Lady Satsuki, you let her escape, and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered!” His displeasure was greatly noted. “A mistake made by a member of a club that you run is your mistake Sanageyama!”

“Yeah, I know!!” The green haired third year exclaimed. He fell back onto a couch and put his feet up on a table. “You think I’ve been punishing him for kicks here!?”

The student council had retreated into their private lounge area to discuss the recent events of today. 

“And by the way, the Disciplinary Committee should’ve stepped in when she dissed Lady Satsuki, and that’s your mistake Gamagori.”

From the bar area, the schools Information and Strategy Committee Chair, Houka Inumuta, was looking up info on Ryuko. He mentioned how she caused fights amongst affiliated schools in the Eastern Kantō region. 

“Such negligence,” Lady Satsuki spoke, “inform our branches to keep an eye on her.” 

“How shocking, the toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big time.” The Elite Four’s single female member, the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, Nonon Jakuzure, said from her personal couch. She asked Lady Satsuki, her childhood friend, why she wanted the blade. 

“It’s a weapon designed to combat Goku uniforms.” That tidbit of info got their attention. They couldn’t believe such a weapon existed. Satsuki asked for the transfer students full name. 

“Ryūko Matoi, a second-year student.”

Lady Satsuki paused for a second. This scenario was turning out to be interesting. 

“Milady, there’s something else I wanted to mention,” Inumuta said. 

“Something else?” Sanageyama asked. The rest of the council was also waiting to hear what this new information was about, “Is it related to that transfer student?”

“Potentially, I looked through the school’s security cameras.” On a screen in front of the audience was a snapshot of the feed from a camera. In full display, was our still unnamed student, sitting peacefully alone on the wall. They couldn’t identify who the person was, a black hood was blocking their view. 

“Who the hell is that?” Sanageyama asked. 

“Obviously I can’t get any data on them at the moment.” 

“How did they get there anyway? There was no mention of a person like that walking the halls leading to that area.” Gamagori said. This unidentified student was also appearing to be a person of interest. 

“That’s the thing, I did some more digging through the security cameras and found this…” the screen switched to show a video. There they saw the hooded person walking amongst the others, seemingly unnoticed. Then, in a split second, they disappeared, only to reappear at their spot from which they witnessed everything. 

“No way!” Nonon exclaimed, “No ordinary human can do that, aside from a person like Lady Satsuki.”

“Correct,” The student council president remarked. “Only someone of high caliber abilities can move like that. Unless they were wearing a Goku uniform.”

“Well it’s kinda hard to tell if they are,” Uzu commented. 

It was true though, their outfit was very hard to make out on camera. Aside from the oversized black jacket with its large hood, it looked as if they were wearing a skirt or a dress, so it was definitely a female. She had a pair of socks that were mismatched; one was checkered black and yellow and went above her knee, the other was a solid grey, cut off just below her other knee. Their long grey shoes came up over their ankles and had laces on them. Faintly there appeared to be black attachments on the bottom. 

“Has there been any mentions of this person on campus still?” Satsuki asked. 

“As far as I can tell Milady, it appears as if she’s not in sight at the moment.” 

The noble lady mused over this other outsider and what their intentions were at the school. Obviously, the girl in question was on a different level than that Matoi upstart so they must proceed with caution. 

“Inumuta, keep an eye out for this intruder. I have a feeling they have not gone too far from here.” She took a sip of her tea. “There’s a possibility that they have a connection to the transfer student, who will no doubt return at some point.”

“Of course, Milady.” Inumuta bowed his head. 

“Sanageyama, make preparations with Fukuroda to draw out Ryuko Matoi. Failure will not be tolerated this time.”

“As you wish, Lady Satsuki.”

Matoi Manor 

Ryuko had returned to the ruins of her home after escaping with her life from Honnou town. Flashes of the night when her father was murdered appeared before her eyes. She thrust her blade into the ground in frustration. So close!!! She was so close to getting the answers about her father's murder, but she couldn’t get them. All because she was too weak!! She cursed her inability to fight against that stupid boxing knucklehead. If she couldn’t take out a soldier, how can she hope to fight the Queen herself? 

“If only I was strong enough I’d beat it out of her!!!”

Suddenly, the ground beneath her gave way, and she fell down a long hole. Her cries of surprised bounced out of it. Partially hidden by a wall, Mikisugi held a device that activated the trap. Pushing up his hair and taking off his glasses, he looked back at the place where Ryuko was just standing. 

“You should be careful what you wish for, Ryuko Matoi.”

And down that hole she fell, her blade was no help in stopping her descent. Luckily, she landed on these piles of fabric that were everywhere in the secret basement. However, a cut from earlier had opened up again. The blood flowed nonstop and was beginning to soak the clothes underneath. 

This was no time for resting, she had to find a way out of here. As she looked around for an exit, a voice could be heard all around. 

“Wait, more… give me more!”

“Who’s there!!??” She turned her head back and forth, trying to find the source. 

“More, I need more! Give me more! MORE!!”

A dark mass sprung out from the pile of clothes Ryuko had fallen on. Ryuko tried to cut it so it wouldn’t make contact but was unsuccessful. 

“The hell!? Is that a sailor uniform!?” The unidentifiable mass latched onto Ryuko who was desperately trying to get it off. She found herself pinned to the wall by the strange outfit. 

“Don’t leave! Put me on, put me on!!”

“NO!! You perv!!” She had no idea what was going on. How did she find herself with a sentient outfit begging to be worn by her?!

“Wear me, and feed me more blood!!” It started undressing Ryuko as she squirmed trying to get away, her efforts weren’t really doing much. “I don’t want to go back to sleep!”

“You talk!? Since when did sailor uniforms talk!?” 

“We’re wasting time! Don’t be scared!!” That’s the one thing you don’t say unless you’re a suspicious person… err outfit in this case!! It kept chanting at Ryuko to put it on. She was freaking out really badly, asking where in the world did it learn to talk. But her question remained unanswered, with great haste the sailor uniform undressed Ryuko and forced himself onto her. It was apparently a perfect fit on her. 

Ryuko’s screams echoed in the basement, crying out for it to stop. Throughout this process, flashes of red lite up the walls along with thundering booms. Ryuko managed to pull herself together to stand, but she could barely manage to remain steady. Great bouts of energy we’re coursing through her body, red currants of energy danced along her skin. With a loud war cry, she released what felt like a fountain of unrestrained power from inside. 

At that moment, nothing would remain the same after that fateful encounter, one of many to come. 

Honnouji Academy Courtyard

It was now after school, but many students were still remaining. A boxing ring had been set up, Fukuroda and Sanageyama stood in the center. Behind them was the unfortunate bystander of the day, Mako Mankanshoku. For some reason, they decided to crucify her upside down, Mankanshoku’s skirt and shirt were just barely holding on from flashing the student body. 

“Hey, new girl! You listening!?” Fukuroda had a microphone in one of his hands. His announcement was being broadcasted everywhere in Honnou town. 

“An hour from now, we are going to execute your little friend! She’s an accessory to your crimes of treason against Honnouji Academy. If you want to save her life quit hiding like a coward. SHOW YOURSELF!!!” 

“How boring,” The other outsider viewing everything from their spot on the wall said. “Taking a hostage is seriously an asshole move.”

She felt bad for the other girl, who caught her name from all the whispers going around campus, Mako didn’t do anything wrong but she was going to be potentially harmed just cause she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“That Ryuko chick better arrive here soon. I might have to end up jumping in if the situation gets that bad.” She had been hoping to avoid and attention until she became an official student, but it looks like that wish won’t come to fruition. 

In a separate room, the faculty of the school was watching the actions of the students that they should’ve had better control over. 

“Mr. Principal, the student council are animals. Do something.” The only sensible teacher, Mr. Mikisugi, was trying to get the staff to interfere. However, the principal was adamant that since Satsuki’s mother was the chairman of the academy’s board of directors they cannot defy her. 

Lady Satsuki and the three other student council members watched from above the highest point of the school. She held her sword, Bakuzan, pointed down at the ground; the breeze blowing her elegant black hair, and the light of the sunset casting a vibrant light onto her school. 

“Oh man, oh man this is bad!” Mankanshoku cried out. “Everyone at school is gonna see my underwear now! I should’ve worn my sexy panties today.”

“Pfft,” The mystery girl was holding back from outright laughing. “She’s at risk of dying but she worries about her underwear? Mankanshoku is definitely the best one here!” She took a liking to Mako, already deciding that if Ryuko doesn’t come she’ll help get her out.  
“Bring out the vat!!” The boxing president cried out. He then demonstrated that the liquid inside it was extremely hot oil by frying a shrimp. 

Really? Of all the things you would use to torture a hostage? And why a shrimp!? She couldn’t help thinking to herself. A part of her realized this was getting pretty dangerous, but another part was in WTF mode over the school’s antics. 

“Noooo!! If you guys dip me in the oil then everyone’s gonna see right through my uniform!! This is bad, this is so not good!!”

“Either that girl is being incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.” Sanageyama couldn’t fight off the deadpan expression on his face after hearing Mankanshoku’s priorities. 

“I think it’s a combo of both.” The onlooker mused. She took another sweep through the crowd. She could see a couple of kids amongst the teens, one looked to be related to Mako. Guess they’re planning to rescue her, how cute. A figure wrapped in a large cloth stopped the kid from doing anything reckless. 

“Oh, looks like Ryuko decided to finally arrive!” She held off from making her own appearance, Ryuko probably can handle the situation for now. 

Jumping out of the crowd, Ryuko stepped on the faces of a couple of one-star students to reach her destination. Taking out her scissor blade, she stabbed at the shackles holding Mako’d limbs, freed her and getting away from the boiling oil. A couple of other students tried to stop her but they missed. The crashed on top of the breadcrumbs and landed in the fryer themselves. Immediately they scrambled to get out of it to avoid getting even more fried

“So new girl we meet again!” 

“Using a hostage to get me here is pretty low.” She put Mako down so her hands would be free to beat up the boxer. “You wanna fight so bad? Well, here I am so let’s duke it out one on one.”

“You’re not in the club but I can make an exception today. Get ready!!” 

The bell rung, and with that, the fight began. 

“I’m gonna haze you like a freshman!!”

Do people even call some students freshman in Japan? He sounds almost like those stupid stereotypical jocks back home in the states. 

Fukuroda began the fight with an onslaught of fists that bounced around the ring, ricocheting off the chains and hitting Ryuko. Despite the attack, Ryuko was standing her ground, she barely looked as if it had harmed her. 

“And here comes a right straight… psyche it’s actually a really a corkscrew!!!”

Does it even matter if you decide to change your attack midway? You’re announcing it, so it kinda defeats the purpose. The girl from afar noted. 

Ryuko didn’t move an inch from her spot to avoid the attack. She took it head on, unfazed. Suddenly, the fist was stopped and her cloak revealed what was underneath. 

The crowd, aka the hormonal teenage boys, started letting out cries of excitement and stared long at hard at Ryuko. Her outfit had definitely changed since the last fight. She appeared to be wearing a strange combat outfit that was borderline lingerie. It was mainly black with red lines accenting it. You could also see some more red along the underside of her hair. The outfit revealed the majority of her torso and underside of her breasts, which served to distract Fukuroda. 

“Dang, she’s got guts to fight in such a risky outfit in front of so many people.” The spectating girl wasn’t fazed to much about the outfit. It looked similar to another significant outfit she was aware of. “Though, she’s got a tomato face right now.”

The two locked in combat bickered back in forth about Ryuko’s outfit. Going on about how she was cheating my trying to use her sex appeal to distract him, Ryuko responded by saying it was none of his business.

“You slut! How dare you! You’re mocking the gentleman sport!”

“I am not!!”

“Alright, in that case, I’m stripping down too.”

“Wha-!! Now, who's doing the mocking!”

The boxing president made a slight show of pulling down his pants a little, licking his lips and sounding like a pervert. 

Ew gross! Our current hoodie wearing student remarked. 

Instead of his pants, which Ryuko thought he was pulling down, he took off the ‘soft gloves’ he used to hide his real gloves. Instead of the traditional fist shape, they looked more like blocks of red cement with spikes along the knuckles. The president started getting way too over excited about finally using his gloves full potential. With a maniacal shout, he pulled a chain that released even more spikes along the solid block. 

“I bet you’re asking yourself why did he wrap them? If I didn’t the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me!!”

That asshole! I bet he doesn’t have any real skills, it’s all because of that uniform and not his own abilities. She hated people who got arrogant by relying on tools instead of actual work. People like that have no substance once the real battles come up. 

“I don’t know the rule of boxing but I’m pretty sure that’s illegal,” Ryuko stared back unfazed, “Oh well, bring it on!”

The bell for round 2 sounded out. 

Fukuroda wasted no time in attacking Ryuko again. Apparently, he thought since he could see what she was hiding underneath, he would be able to tear her apart. With great force, the glove made contact with Ryuko. There was the faint sound of something cracking. The teenage boys of the audience were eagerly waiting to see Ryuko get naked. Too bad that it wasn’t her outfit that was falling apart!

Fukuroda’s glove was crumbling before his eyes. He couldn’t believe it! His invincible glove didn’t make a single dent in Ryuko’s outfit! 

“Looks like your gloves not the only thing that turns to steel… so does my outfit!”

Feeling frustrated, the boxer continued to try and attack. Desperately hoping one of them would push through Ryuko’s defense. 

“Geez, you call those punches! Cause I’m not feeling anything!!” 

“Whoa, what’s she wearing?” Nonon asked out loud. 

“I think it’s a Goku Uniform.” The councils resident information hacker responded. This caught the attention of Lady Satsuki, who seemed more interested now. From the corner of her eye, she saw the second newcomer of the day sitting along the wall again. Far enough where they wouldn’t be spotted immediately. 

“It appears as if both of the new students have returned.” At that remark, Gamagori, Nonon, and Inumuta followed her line of sight and saw with their own eyes the other intruder. Their hood was still covering their face and Inumuta couldn’t pull up any data on them yet. A part of him was feeling frustrated at the lack of progress, yet at the same time, he felt excited at the prospect of new data to be analyzed.  
Having enough of the boxers useless hits, Ryuko decided to retaliate with vengeance. “Ok, now I get to have some fun!!”

Her outfit seemed to tighten up and like she dodged the attacks with astounding speed and agility. 

“Left jab!” She swung the handle of her blade into his face. 

“And a right hook!” This time she thrust her blade into the guys back, he cried out in pain.

“And now, an uppercut!!!!” Using all her strength, she pushed the handle of her scissors into his chin from below. She sent him flying with a K.O., falling in a heap like a sandbag. 

“And for dessert, a right straight!!” Her final attack, Sen’i Soushitsu, completely destroyed the Goku Uniform! 

“Impossible!” Sanageyama couldn’t believe what he was seeing!

“A Goku Uniform…” Gamagori stated.

“...was defeated!?” Nonon was in shock as well. 

“Her scissor blade is powerful!” Inumuta was taking note of Ryuko’s weapon and filing the data away in his head. Very faintly, you could see a small glowing red thread flying away from the rest of the shreds. It flew to Ryuko and was absorbed by her outfit, it briefly glowed a soft rainbow light. 

“No, it isn’t her blade,” Satsuki remarked. 

Ryuko wasn’t done yet though, she still had business with the school president.  
“Now it’s time to finish you off!!” She swung her weapon at the defeated student and sent him flying towards Lady Satsuki at the top of the tower. A wall of one-star students formed to stop the impact, but some blood was still moving. The Elite Four members with her made their own barricade and got the majority, unfortunately, a single drop slipped by and landed on Lady Satsuki’s face. You could practically hear a pin drop. 

Aw crap, Ryuko you done fucked up now!! The hooded student had to fight off the urge to facepalm herself. She couldn’t believe that Ryuko decided to bite off more than she could chew! The girl just defeated a club president and instead of leaving to rest she was jumping into the deep end by poking at the lion. 

With a quick swipe, the president wiped away the blood. Her expression remained unchanged.  
“How dare you!” Sanageyama had enough of the transfer students disrespect towards his Lady. He made an effort to climb into the ring but was stopped. 

“Stand down.” Satsuki Kiryuuin’s voice echoed down from her pillar, “New girl, where did you get your hands on that outfit?”

Ryuko used her foot to and launched the microphone on the ground into the air. She caught it quickly and brought it to her mouth. 

“I got it from my father.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, and are you seeing this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scumbag who killed him!!”

So that’s what this is about. The classic protagonists’ parent died and now they want revenge. The other student on the wall started to get up, knowing she’ll have to make an opportunity for Ryuko to get away soon. 

“And now, you’re gonna tell me… who this belongs too!” Ryuko shouted out, “Satsuki Kiryuuin.”


	2. Chapter 2: So Sexy She Might Pass Out/Playing For Both Sides Of The Field

Chapter 2

Honnouji Academy Courtyard 

The two girls remained in a standoff. Ryuko had just demanded for Satsuki Kiryuin to tell her where her father's killer was. However, there was no way in hell that the great Lady Satsuki was just going to comply with Ryuko and tell her what she wanted. 

“Ryuko Matoi is your name right?” Satsuki spoke first, “Then you must be Isshin Matoi’s daughter.” This confirmed it for Ryuko, the student council president did know something about her father’s murderer. 

“I knew it! You knew who my father was!!” It took a great effort for Ryuko to talk. The steam and sweat being exerted were quite prominent. It appears that she had reached her limit. She fell to her knees, feeling weak and woozy. 

“You’re bleeding too much, Ryuko.” The voice that only Ryuko could hear said. 

“You said you wanted blood, you getting full now?”

“No, but in about five minutes you’re going to lose consciousness.”

“Why didn’t you say that before!?” 

Ryuko was definitely in deep trouble. She couldn’t move too well and she had already antagonized the student council. Unless some miracle occurred, she wasn’t going to be able to get away like last time. 

 

“Guess that’s my cue.” A single student wearing her black hoodie backed up a bit to give herself a running start. Once she reached the ledge she leaped! Instead of falling to the ground, she had flown above the heads of the surrounding students and landed in front of Ryuko, joining her in the nearly destroyed ring. 

“Pardon me!!”

“What the-!?” 

“No time for questions, you better get going now Ryuko Matoi!” The voice coming from the new person was definitely a female teenager. 

“Grr… dammit!” Ryuko knew she couldn’t stay so without any complaint she ran towards the exit. “We’ll pick this up later Satsuki Kiryuin! Count on it!!” And with that last statement, she was gone. 

“What a pain, she should’ve just left earlier.” The one left behind let out a sigh. 

“You there,” the president was still in the same spot as before. This was the perfect opportunity to find out who else they were dealing with. “Remove your hood and state your status!”

“Yeesh, no need to get all testy about it.”

“You little-!!” Sanageyama’s patience was wearing thin. First, he had to deal with that Matoi chick, and now there was another new student who was defying Lady Satsuki. 

“Sanageyama, restrain yourself.” 

“Milady,” even though he didn’t want to, he complied. 

“Well then,” the person who all eyes were now focused on moved their arms to take off their jacket since there was no need to remain hidden. 

“My name is Shinkou Akaito, a second-year transfer student starting tomorrow!” The girl-Shinkou Akaito-gave her introduction as if she was announcing it to a normal classroom. 

Without the jacket, it was much easier to see what exactly the newest girl looked like. The new student's eyes were dark grey almost black. Her hair was pure white with a part on the left side, half of it was down at a medium length, the rest was styled into pigtails with grey ribbons in them. Her uniform was definitely unlike the others: it was a sleeveless light grey shirt with the standard sailor uniform front, a black bow sat proudly on her chest, the bottom was a high waist corset style skirt, the corset was black with yellow laces in the front and the skirt itself was a dark grey. Two belts crisscrossed along her waist, one was a normal black belt and the other was a checkered band. Along her arms were grey arm warmers that were on the long side, they stopped at around her hands leaving her fingers free. She had the same socks and shoes as was displayed in the screen from earlier, only this time they could see that there were wheels on the bottom of her boots. Around her neck was a headset and a choker with a rose on it, and finally a metal earring in her left ear. 

“Whoa! Another transfer student!” Mankanshoku was getting excited about making another friend with someone new. She could tell that Shinkou was a good person since she helped Ryuko escape. 

“Shinkou Akaito, what business do you have with Ryuko Matoi?” Satsuki asked, “Are you her cohort for her trivial revenge?”

“Nope! I didn’t know anything until a few minutes ago.” She said so bluntly, Sanageyama wanted to do a facepalm so badly right now. What the heck is that girl thinking!?  
“Oh, care to tell me why you helped her get away then? Do you intend to oppose me as well?” Satsuki Kiryuin said with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes. 

“I helped Ryuko because it wouldn’t be any fun if she couldn’t fight another day.”

Wouldn’t be any fun? 

“I don’t get this girl! Is she just doing all this for fun!?” Jakuzure was baffled. 

“Hmm…” Inumuta contemplated over her words. He did agree that if Ryuko was easily caught today, then future new data wouldn’t be presented. He wisely kept his opinions to himself though. 

“As for my opinion on you Lady Satsuki,” Shinkou looked straight ahead and met her gaze with the icy beauty. “I’m not officially a student until tomorrow so I am neither against or with you.” 

“Cut the bullshit you-!!” Sanageyama finally snapped and was making an effort to get up in Shinkou’s face to beat some sense into her. He didn’t get very far though. 

“I’d appreciate it if you left me alone for today senpai.” No one saw exactly how, but Shinkou had knocked down the kendo captain onto his back. One of her rollerblades holding down an arm, a small knife held at his neck. In her dark eyes was a predatory look that also pinned him.   
All around, cries of outrage from the one-star students, and gasps of surprise from the no-star students could be heard. None of them could believe what they were seeing, some no name stranger got the drop on one of the Elite Four! 

“That monkey! What the hell is he doing!?”

“It’s inexcusable that he let the other transfer student attack him! He is bringing shame to the Elite Four’s name!” 

“That may be, but this confirms our suspicion that Shinkou Akaito is skilled.”

“Sanageyama!” The student council president addressed one of her council members. “I will not ask another time, restrain yourself!” 

“... Yes Lady Satsuki.” He responded. 

“As for you,” After moving off of Sanageyama, Shinkou locked gazes with Satsuki. “I will allow your actions for now. However, be aware that you have become a person of interest to Honnouji Academy.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Lady Satsuki.” She flashed a dangerous smile in response. 

“As for Ryuko Matoi, she’ll be back eventually,” she turned around, proceeding to exit off the tower. “Leave her be till then.”

“Lady Satsuki, you’re as dazzling as always.”

“Jeez dude, you have a crush on her or something?”

“Shut up! Leave now and don’t come back until tomorrow you bitch!!”

“You’ll have to do better than that Sanageyama senpai! I’ve been called worse in my hometown!” Shinkou began to laugh out loud. She excused herself out of the ring and was about to find a place to squat for the night. 

“Oh Shinkou!!” Until an incoming high school student launched themselves onto her back. 

Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household 

Ryuko was trying to process everything that was going on. She remembered riding the cable cars down into the slums, then she woke up in a sketchy doctors office with a freaking pervert on top of her, who turned out to be Mako’s dad, and now she was sitting in the Mankonshoku’s household with that other new chick next to her. 

“Wow, I’m seeing stars! You’ve got a heck of a punch!” Mr. Mankanshoku said good naturedly, with a really bad nosebleed. 

“I’ll say she does! I was in trouble at school and she saved my life!” Mako informed her day. 

“You were totally badass! All swinging that scissor blade around dressed like a hooker!” That kid from earlier this morning who tried to rob Ryuko was Mako’s younger brother. “Only a psycho would fight with their boobs hanging out!”

“Shut it!” Ryuko knocked him down. “I got my reasons for that you dick!”

 

“Whatcha do that for? I carried your half naked ass back her dammit!”

The sliding door from behind opened up and revealed a very pretty housewife who Mako resembled a lot. This was Mrs. Mankashoku, Mako’s mom. 

“If beating the bejeezus out of my hubby and Mataro makes you feel better, you just go right on ahead.” She said so sweetly with a smile. 

“Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Mankanshoku! And for inviting me to dinner.” The white haired girl next to Ryuko said. “Oh, you left before I announced myself back at the school! I’m Shinkou Akaito, a transfer student like you, only I start tomorrow.”

The night air in the slums was filled with the bowls of dogs and other strays. The other inhabitants were in their homes and enjoying their own meals.

“What the-?” Ryuko took a look at herself and noticed she was bandaged up. 

“If you’re wondering who patched you up it was daddy!” Mako told Ryuko, who stood up to take a look at all the bandages. “Believe it or not he’s a back alley doctor! His claim to fame is he’s killed way more patients than he’s saved.”

“Yeah that’s not a good thing.” Ryūko felt a little worried after that tidbit. 

“Well, you’re definitely a lot more skilled than the back alley doctors I’ve met! And way nicer Mr. Mankanshoku.” 

“Please, at least the dead ones can’t sue the crap out of ya, am I right or am I right?” 

“That’s right!” Mrs. Mankanshoku pushes her husband aside to set a pot of food onto the table. 

“I hope you’re hungry. It’s not fancy but it’s filling!”

“Dig in! My mom is the best cook in the world!” Mall pointed at each plate of food as she talked. “Over there you’ve got some croquettes with I-don’t-know-what and a pot of miso soup with all sorts of unknown things in it!”

“Oh don’t listen to her, I only use non poisonous ingredients.” She said in a way that was intended to be reassuring. Ryuko still looked kind of nervous but Shinkou seemed pretty at home with it. 

“Wow! This looks so good! This is way better than the scraps you find on the streets.” Not one to waste food, she had grown up with the idea that you should always be grateful for any kind of food. 

“Get ahead before it’s all gone!” Mataro had already begun to chow down on his dinner. 

“Guts!” Another guest had arrived into the room. It was a small dog wearing its own hoodie. It climbed onto Ryuko’s lap and began to eat her share. 

“Whoa! Down Guts! Bad dog! Your bowls outside!” Mall threw the dog out the window. But he just jumped back in. 

“He eats with a lot of gusto so we call him Guts!” Mataro explained. 

“Awww! He’s so cute!” Shinkou took some of her croquettes and fed them to the dog. 

“Eat up little ladies, you’re looking pale after all that hemorrhaging Ryuko!” Mr. Mankanshoku said. 

“Don’t just sit there eat!” Mako began to shove croquettes into Ryukos mouth. Shinkou couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

Dinner was enjoyed with a lot of enthusiasm and joy. It was a nice change for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a good meal with a group. Their laughter echoed into the night. 

Honnouji Academy Sewing Clubroom 

The masses, they’re such fools. Pigs in human clothes domesticated by the establishment. They were born to be govern, by myself and Honnouji Academy. 

“Using the Goku uniforms as our weapons, we will carve a path to humanities future.” Satsuki Kiryuuin, accompanied by Honnouji Academy’s Sewing club president, Shirou Iori, walked down the halls from which the Goku uniforms were made. 

“I’ve always marveled at how our schools makes students wear military inspired uniforms.” She continued with her usual cool tone. “The boys high collared uniform comes from the army, and the girls uniform comes from the navy. In our country, the uniforms our youth wear are just for learning.” They continued their walk, rows upon rows of Goku uniforms hung all around. The sound of sewing machines filled the space inside. 

“But at Honnouji Academy we have designed our uniforms for combat. They will become the symbols of our control over the pigs. You members of the sewing club are at the heart of our conquest and liberation of humanity.”

“Thank you for your words of encouragement Milady.” Iori responded with a salute. 

“Tennis club captain, Omiko Hakodate, senior class T, reporting.” The two were then joined by Sanageyama, and a blond pig tail girl with a strange scope and visor on her head. 

“Are you ready for the Hokkaido Interleague Match?” Lady Satsuki asked. 

“Yes ma’am, the club members are training hard as we speak. Those northern hicks will feel the might of Honnouji Academy, and you Lady Satsuki. They’ll be shaking in their shoes.” The other student responded while kneeling on the ground behind her. 

“We’ve gone through a lot of trouble to hide the goal of this match.” The three-star student added. “If the tennis club wins, the academy gets control of all northern Japan. So don’t screw this up.” The warning in his voice could be heard clear as day. 

“Understood sir.”

A clothing dresser approached the platform they were standing on from above. Inside it was a special white dress that had two red stars in front, and what appeared to be yellow tennis balls underneath the skirt of it. 

“A gift from Lady Satsuki,” Iori explained to Hakodate. “A Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform.”

“I’m getting my very own two-star goku uniform! I’m honored!” The tennis player was overjoyed at receiving such a prize. She bowed again to Lady Satsuki. “Thank you Milady!”

“Just see to it you succeed.”

“Without a doubt Milady.” Satsuki then headed towards an exit. “I’ll make sure the tennis club trains even harder, we will win the match at all costs.” 

Satsuki Kiryuin sat down on her usual thrown, her faithful butler, Soroi Mitsuzo, pouring her a cup of tea. 

“Why don’t you wear a goku uniform miss? You’re more than worthy.” He inquired his lady. 

“I have my sword, it is more than sufficient for me.” 

“Then perhaps it is a question of the uniform being worthy of you.” 

Satsuki Kiryuin gave a quiet laugh at that, and continued to drink her tea. 

Honnou Town Mankanshoku Household

After eating dinner together, the Mankanshokus and Ryuko went to bed. Shinkou had left earlier saying she didn’t want to impose. 

“It’s fine Mako! Thanks again for letting me come over for dinner.” She put her roller blades on and stood outside the back alley doctors office. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow in school!”

“Hey wait-!” Ryuko still didn’t get a chance to ask the strange girl why she helped her. With great speed, Shinkou took off and disappeared into the streets.   
Ryuko was still wide awake while the others slept away peacefully. She looked to the side where she saw the strange uniform hanging. 

“Hey you…” she tried talking to it. “Are you awake?”

It didn’t respond back, just hanging there like any other clothes. 

“I wish I knew what the hell you are, Senketsu…” Ryuko thought about how they met in her father’s basement. After he had forced her to wear him, she couldn’t believe what she looked like. She was in a state of shock at how scantily clad she was. She had tried to take him off, pulling at the large extensions on her chest and the suspenders, shouting at it to get off.   
She should’ve realized that it wouldn’t come off so easily. At some point she had stretched the outfit too much and it had sent her flying into the ceiling. Ryuko had remained unharmed but she still didn’t understand what was going on. Senketsu had said it was their power, how he had awakened after drinking her blood. 

“What are you, really?”

 

“I don’t know…”

“What!? Don’t give me that! You were just telling me how you worked.”

“I can explain the current phenomenon, but there is still much I do not know.” He paused for a bit to find a way to explain it. “What you call memory… I have gaps in mine. I can’t remember many things.”

“Well then, what do you remember?”

“I remember the man who made me: he had a beard, an eyepatch, and he wore a white lab coat, he was stout, wore sandals, used a cane, and he had a mouse on his shoulder.”

“That sounds exactly like my dad!!” Ryuko jumped back to the ground. 

“Dad?”

“Yeah, he’s my father: Isshin Matoi. I’m Ryuko.” She introduced herself. “Why did he make you? Hey… if I got you then maybe I can beat those assholes!” She got excited at the idea of finally paying back those guys in Honnouji Academy. 

“You’re coming with me… Senketsu!”

“Senketsu?”

“Yeah, everyone needs a name, even you! And since my blood woke you up it’s perfect, cause Senketsu means ‘fresh blood’.” She wrapped one of the cloths around her into a cloak, preparing for battle. “Here I come, Satsuki Kiryuin!”

The memory faded, and Ryuko woke up to find that the morning had come. Mako’s cries could be heard. 

“Oh my god Ryuko! Wake up! We have to hurry and eat breakfast!” She was panicking about getting ready as she munched on a piece of toast. “If I’m late again I’m gonna be expelled! Hurry, hurry!!”

Without a moment to lose they were on their way up in the cable cars. As they passed by all the neighborhoods, the differences between all of them were startling. 

“Big gap between the rich and the poor here huh?”

Mako, who had been dozing off while standing woke up so she could explain to Ryuko why that was the case. “That’s cause the city is ruled over by Lady Satsuki!” She then informed Ryuko the way people were separated amongst each tier, as well as how much their school status affected their lives. Pretty soon they had reached the entrance. Waiting for them was a familiar white haired girl with headphones blasting music away, her school bag hanging at her side. It was a black standard bag, only there was a strap instead of a handle on it. Catching sight of them, she took the headphones off and walked towards them. 

“Morning Mako! Morning Ryuko!” She greeted them with a slight smile. 

“Good morning Shinkou! It’s nice to officially meet each other at school!” Mako greeted back with enthusiasm. 

“Hey…” Ryuko wasn’t sure what to make of her. On one hand she did save her butt yesterday from getting caught, but on the other hand she didn’t fully understand her reasoning. It didn't seem like she had any malicious intentions, but Ryuko was still a little nervous around her.   
They walked together past the gates and kept making small talk. 

“Oh that reminds me! Hey, Ryuko my mom said that-“ as Mako kept talking, a bunch tennis ball came sailing at her face hitting it straight on. 

“Ugh!” Ryuko stared in disbelief. 

“The hell!?” Shinkou too. 

“... place to-stay then-it’s cool-if-you stay-with us-if you want.” With each pause another barrage of tennis balls beat up her face. It was pulverized and red all over. 

“I think we’ve got bigger things to worry about!”

“I’m impress you’re still standing Mako.” Shinkou deadpanned. 

“Ok what’s the big idea!?” Ryuko asked the culprit. 

“Huh, I take it you’re the transfer student that was rude to Lady Satsuki.” Standing in front of them was the girls tennis club captain, Hakodate, proudly wearing her new goku uniform. “And you are the other transfer student who showed up out of nowhere yesterday.”

“I am to leave a lasting impression senpai.” The rollerblader said with a small smirk. 

“As a member of the club, Mako Mankanshoku hasn’t fulfilled her obligations. So, we’re purging the girl.”

“What she do that was so wrong?” Ryuko demanded. 

“Oh, she just skipped yesterday’s club practice.” The shark tooth girl replied. “And anyone who fails to come to practice, will suffer the 110 million cannon ball serves!” Standing behind here were a bunch of carbon copy club members with all their rackets out. The captain’s especially oversized one was sparkling. “But you’re not even in the club so but out!”

“What!?” This was ridiculous! Ryuko thought. “Mako wasn’t at practice yesterday because that jackass boxer was holding her hostage!”

“I don’t think hostages intentionally want to be kidnapped anyway.” Shinkou commented. 

“Yeah, well she needed permission for that…” Hakodate didn’t really care about that part at all, she was just looking for an excuse to pick on Mako, partly because she was a no star and partly because she was associated with the transfer students. “Begin!”

On her cue the tennis players started their assault of tennis balls at the three girls. One of which was smart enough to get out of the way quickly with Mako behind her for safety. Ryuko stayed in place and blocked it all with her scissor blade carrier. 

“Are you kidding me!?” She really didn’t get the bullshit these academy jerks were all about.   
“Mako I got this, but you better split or you’re gonna be late!”

“Ok!” She made her quick getaway around the club and was heading to class. Shinkou decided to stay and watch, she was confident that she could get to school on time regardless is she continued to watch the showdown. Although, she did make sure to stay out of the tennis soldiers’ line of sight. 

“So… does this mean you wanna take her place?” Hakodate looked back to Ryuko and asked. 

“Might as well, I kinda owe her for dinner and a bed.” She didn’t appear to be that worried over her situation. 

“Ryuko I know you’re doing this to help Mako, but you really should try not to antagonize the students here.” 

“You should listen to that other transfer student, she seems to know how things work in Honnouji Academy. Though you are funny.” Hakodate opened her right eye, the scope on it began to adjust and change shape. “But if you think your stuff just cause you beat Fukuroda think again!”

“Hah! I’m gonna shred those Goku Uniforms right off your bodies!” She prepared herself for battle. “Come on Senketsu!”

But nothing happened, she was still dressed as an ordinary high schooler. Senketsu hadn’t activated to cover her in his scantily clad form for protection. 

“Ryuko, I hate to ask this but… do you know how to use that uniform you’re wearing?” Shinkou could feel a sweat drop on her head as she stared at the black haired girl. 

“Hey Senketsu! Come on let’s do this! What’s wrong with you man?” She tried to get him to work but nothing was really helping. Hakodate was not amused, she expected the transfer student to be better than this. 

“She’s talking to her clothes,” the blonde haired girl remarked. “We haven’t even started and I’m already disappointed.” Her lenses changed, from green to blue. She had enough of this bullshit, she was gonna murder that bitch. “Die!!”

“Give me a sec I’m not ready-!”

“Ryuko, most enemies aren’t going to let you prepare yourself,” Shinkou said dryly. “And if they did then they’re pretty stupid.”

With reckless abandon, an avalanche of tennis balls were fired. Ryuko was trying to hold her ground but as a normal girl it was impossible. The balls were giving her bruises on top of her other bruises from yesterday’s fight. Very quickly, she was knocked into the sky and fell into a pool of water below a ledge.

“Love! That’s it? Wasn’t much of a challenge.” 

“Give the poor girl some credit, you guys know everything about how to use a goku uniform, she just got hers yesterday.”

“And what about you? Are you going to fight in her stand?” She pointed her oversized racket at the remaining student. 

“Not me! This is my first day in class and I can’t miss it.” She casually skated past the senpai. “I’ll be going now senpai. But a word of advice, I don’t think this is the last you’ll see of Ryuko.” 

“Sanageyama was right, she is a strange girl.” Hakodate didn’t care about what she said. As long as she had her two star uniform she was unstoppable. 

Honnouji Academy 2nd year class K

“Today we have a new student again.” Mr. Mikisugi introduces. “This is Shinkou Akaito. She had attended school in America for the last few years and has returned to Japan for high school.”

“Oh wow! I didn’t know your were a foreigner Shinkou!” Mankanshoku said with joy. 

“You can take the other empty seat next to Mankanshoku, Akaito-kun.” 

“Fine with me.”

She walked past the other no star students. Careful to avoid some of the wandering hands of a few guys. She sat herself down and got out her sketchbook and other supplies. 

“Hey Shinkou, what happened to Ryuko?” Mall asked in a whisper, as if the teacher cared that they were talking in class. 

“She got beat by those tennis girls from earlier, but don’t worry I’m sure she’s going to come back to get revenge.” 

“Yeah that sounds like Ryuko alright!” Mako then began to eat her lunch in class. “Do you have any plans today Shinkou?”

“Hmm… yeah I do,” Shinkou returned her attention to the board while doodling. “I need to figure out my living situation so I’m gonna have to talk to the student council.”

“Oh, then good luck! I hope they don’t try to beat you up like they did Ryuko.”

“Relax, I’ll be fine!” Mankanshoku then fell asleep at her desk. That’s Mako for you, Shinkou thought fondly. 

Honnouji Academy Student Council Room

The Elite Four and Lady Satsuki were convening like usual to discuss matters of the school. Most people didn’t dare to approach them, much less no-star students, so it was a bit of a shock to hear that Shinkou Akaito was asking to see them. Lady Satsuki allowed her permission to be seen. She was still curious about what her intentions were. 

“Shinkou Akaito,” She addressed the girl standing in front of her. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon after yesterday’s event.”

“Nice to see you again Kiryuin-senpai.” She greeted with no fear. 

“You’ve got some nerve to just show up here! I still owe you for that move you pulled.” Uzu Sanageyama was trying very hard not to get up and teach her a lesson. 

“I take it that you feel like getting served again Sanageyama-senpai?” She looked the delinquent in the eye easily. 

“Ha, the monkey getting showed up by both of the new girls!” Jakuzure was enjoying seeing her fellow Elite getting irritated. 

“I read in your file that you are from America correct?” Shinkou turned towards the voice, seeing a blue haired teenager sitting at the bar counter, typing away at his laptop. 

“Yep. Specifically California, it’s got a much bigger Japanese community than other states so that’s why my Japanese isn’t so terrible.”

“I see…” Inumuta continued his typing. “And what made you choose to transfer back to Japan?”  
At this question, the other student council members subtly paid close attention for the answer. 

“That’s simple, I was kinda tired of America so I wanted to come back to Japan. As for why I chose this school, which I’m sure is the real reason you’re asking…” She flashed them a sharp smile. “I heard a rumor on the streets that this place was on a whole different level compared to other schools. I was just curious.”

“And that’s all? Just for curiosity sake?”

“Just for curiosity sake.” Inumuta again felt a kind of kinship with her. A fellow human who was only interested in what was different and new. 

“And why have you come to us this time?” Gamagori asked. Standing quite tall compared to the shorter student. 

“Oh that’s right! I wanted to inquire about my living conditions.” She opened her bag as she talked. “ I did some asking around and found out that if I want a relatively standard home I would have to reach one-star status. However, the quickest way was to apply for a position as a club president.” From out her school bag was a bunch of paperwork she had been carrying throughout the day. 

“I would like your permission to form the photography club.” She then handed the papers to Gamagori. 

“And what makes you think that Lady Satsuki would approve of this club?” Though he remained strict, and still questioned the student’s uniform choice, he was impressed that she took the effort to research and complete the paperwork beforehand. 

“I wouldn’t dare assume that Lady Satsuki would approve of this immediately, I just felt like asking instead of not trying.” She smiled back and stood with perfect posture. She could tell that Gamagori was a student who uphold the rules to the T. 

“It’s fine Gamagori.” Lady Satsuki said. “I give my approval for the photography club to be allowed.”

“Thanks very much Lady Satsuki!” Shinkou was relieved that it was approved. Otherwise she would have to sleep outside again, not that it would be the first time but for once she wanted to sleep in an actual home. 

“In return though, I would like you to submit to the student council all photographs that you take. As well as accept any commissions made by either me or the Elite Four.”

“Of course. Does that mean I also have permission to take pictures of the student council?” She was hoping it would be possible, after all they were a very interesting looking bunch. 

“You may.” Satsuki butler poured her another cup of tea and took another sip. 

“Wow, that tea smells so fragrant! Way more impressive than the kind from the states.” The blend smelled very unique yet she couldn’t name any specific tea leaves. 

“Thank you for the compliment Miss Akaito.” Soroi kindly responses. 

“Since you are now a club president, you are to submit a club activity log every Friday, each month you will file an expensive report, and a request for the next month's budget, you also have to file a club room request form, a club member organization chart and a list of family, and you must attend club president council meetings every morning at 7:00 a.m., is that clear?” Gamagori listed all the necessary paperwork that she needed to complete routinely as a method of intimidation. He expected her to give up and abandon ship of this flimsy, half hearted attempt. 

“Clear as crystal! I’ve already got the papers for my expenses, got permission from one of the teachers to use a classroom, I have my own equipment to set up as well, and the only member so far is me with no family.” She retaliated with a detailed report of her finances. “Anything else I missed Gamagori-senpai?” 

The toad was left speechless, he didn’t expect her to come in prepared. 

“I get that since it’s very sudden for me to come with a proposal for a club that you would assume I didn’t have a good plan made.” She smirked at him with amusement. “But believe me when I say I don’t do anything half-assed.”

“Very well,” Gamagori addressed her with the appropriate amount of respect. “You will also receive a one-star goku uniform-“

“Oh, sorry I don’t need one. But thank you for the offer.” She bowed in respect to her seniors and then left with a smile. Behind her the council members stared at her retreating back.

“Lady Satsuki, why did you so easily approve her club?” Jakuzure didn’t quite get the other girl’s reasoning. 

“Simple, her activities may prove to be useful to us.” She put down her cup. “In addition she seems to have a better head on her shoulders than the Matoi girl.”

“Indeed, She has quite an interesting record on her.” Inumuta scrolled through the screen on his device. “She has relatively high test results, impressive physical prowess, but she’s most well known for her creative activities.”

“Oh, like what dog?” As the Non-Athletic Committee Chair, Nonon was a bit curious at the mention of her creative activities. 

“She’s received awards for paintings and photography, is known to be a skilled musician, and has a renown blog about her homemade clothes and fashion.”

“Dang, guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.” Sanageyama was slightly impressed.

“I’ll have to see if she’s a musician that can compete with my skills at some point. But I bet I can still pummel her into the ground.”

“Regardless, Sanageyama I would like you to check in with the girl’s tennis club.”

“Milady.”

Honnouji Academy Tennis Courts 

The classes had just finished and club activities were being held. As the new photography club president, Shinkou had to figure out what her first activity would be. As she was coming up with some ideas, the white haired girl kept an eye out for Mako. Since she was still in trouble with the tennis club from this morning, it was a high possibility that they might try something again now that classes are over. 

Since Mankanshoku wasn’t in the classrooms, she headed towards the tennis courts. There were courts all around with those same carbon copy club members. She could see a few shooting tennis balls like bullets at targets. The shots looked like they could kill an ordinary person. Deciding not to waste her time, she took a few shots at everything with the portable camera she carried around. Farther down the courts she found her friend… who was tied to a pole and getting the crap beaten out of her. 

“Mako!” The girl picked up the pace to rescue her. Close by, she heard he sound of metal getting smashed apart and saw the club president taking a swing at a Hokkaido shaped target.   
“Looking good Hakodate.” Sanageyama complimented her. 

“Thank you sir! It’s all thanks to my tennis spec goku uniform I got from Lady Satsuki.” Of course, because none of the students can actually do anything unless they wear those special uniforms, Shinkou wasn’t particularly fond of those that only relied on outside help rather than their own skills.

“The tennis club is gonna own Hokkaido at the match. You can bet on it.” As she got closer she could hear Mako’s gasps for breath between each tennis ball to the face. 

“Explain.” Sanageyama’s attention turned to Mako, who was surrounded by a ring of club members firing shots. 

“We have an unmotivated club member so we’re purging her.”

“Son of a-!” Shinkou was about to jump right in and stop them but someone beat her to the punch. 

“That’s enough of that.” Ryuko had arrived to the scene and had blocked the onslaught with her case again. 

“Ryuko!” Mankanshoku was shocked to see her. 

“About time you got here Ryuko!” The other girl joined them and started untying her friend from the pole. 

“The new girl’s come back.” The only male in the vicinity commented. He was itching to see what Ryuko was gonna do now. 

“Here for another beating huh?” Hakodate made her way to the trio. 

“As if!” She pointed to the sky in an impressive pose. Shinkou couldn’t resist and took a quick picture. “This time, I’m gonna knock you all on your asses!” On her right hand was a new accessory. It was a red glove with a pin to pull on the side. Oh, guess Ryuko can actually use Senketsu this time, Shinkou was relieved that she had come prepared this time. 

“Let’s do it Senketsu!” The pin came off and Ryuko quickly transformed. There was a flash of red sparkles and then it looked as if her outfit swallowed her up. Once it was done, Ryuko was seen wearing the risqué outfit from yesterday. 

“Ooh that looked painful and embarrassing you masochistic stripper.” Omiko couldn’t help but add in. 

“Hey to each his own shark mouth!” Shinkou defended her friend. 

“Oh bite me, I’m not a stripper!!” Ryuko yelled while her face was flush with embarrassment. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Her army of tennis players lined up behind her. As one they launched an attack. “Ready! 110 million serve!!”

The mass came flying at them, delivered with great speed and accuracy that normal humans can’t achieve. Ryuko took out her scissor blade from the case she still held. She waited at the right moment and then swung! In midair, the tennis balls stopped. They dropped to the ground and fell apart. She had chopped them all so finely that they were now just fuzz on the wind. Hakodate was just barely holding in her growls with a strained smile. 

“Fault! You’re disqualified new girl!” Sanageyama called out. His arms crossed as he observed the fight. 

“What!?” Ryuko couldn’t believe the bullshit he was spouting. 

“I’ll give you credit for evading Hakodate’s attack… but slicing balls in half is against the rules.” 

“Oh no-” Shinkou can already guess what card the guy was gonna pull on them. 

“Sure you won the fight but you lost the match.” 

“Huh?” The Kamui wielder was so confused. She didn’t understand anything the bastard was saying. 

“You do know you’re standing on a tennis court right?” He looked at her with a disapproving stare. “So if you didn’t win according to the rules of tennis you didn’t win!”

“What!? Oh come on! Now you’re getting picky!? What about what happened yesterday!?”

“Yeah well, that was yesterday.” 

“You mother-! This is crazy!! When we were boxing we-”

“Doesn’t matter you’re disqualified!”

“This argument is turning into its own tennis match.” Shinkou couldn’t help but smirk at the pair arguing with each other. She could also feel a growing spark between them, though she couldn’t tell if it the chemistry was attraction or the beginnings of an explosion. 

“No! She totally won!!” Mankanshoku decided to intervene with her Mankanshoku logic. She struck her pose, her arms crossed above her head and a spotlight on top of her. Shinkou took a picture while trying to hold back her laughter. The seniors stared back confused and allowed her to continue with her argument. Mako went on about how even though Ryuko lost the match, because she saved her yesterday with the power of friendship she won and that everyone knows that if you win with friendship then you win in life. She scolded them for cheating and then proceeded to say that Ryuko will win even in a tennis match. Throughout the whole talk, Mankanshoku was managing to perform visuals that represented everything she was saying.

Shinkou couldn’t help herself anymore. She was on her knees pounding the ground while making an effort to not laugh so hard. She knew Mankanshoku was being 100% serious with her talk, and that’s what made it hilarious because Sanageyama and Ryuko were speechless. However Hakodate was not deterred. 

“Ah ha ha,” she held her racket behind her head and laughed. “If she wants to challenge me, the captain of the tennis club to a tennis match, then it’s her funeral!” At that, Hakodate’s face twisted into an expression of animalistic joy. Her scope was now on its red setting. 

“Here you go! Knock her socks off.” Mall handed Ryuko a tennis racket while everyone else was still dumbfounded, aside from a laughing photographer who saved the picture of Sanageyama’s face. 

“Alright I gotcha.” Ryuko just accepted the situation as it is and started to feel pumped up for the fight. “Come on then, let’s do this!!”

“Good luck Ryuko!” Shinkou finally gathered her wits and encouraged her friend. 

News of a tennis match between Omiko Hakodate and Ryuko Matoi gathered a large crowd of no-star students to witness it. They had moved to a proper tennis court, but it had spikes along the walls that boxed it in. Sanageyama was to serve as ref between the two girls. 

“This will be one game and one game only!” His voice resounded through out the arena. “Now, who’s gonna serve first?”

“I got your back Ryuko!” Mako cheered in the stands with the other students on her side of the field. 

“Ryuko! Remember this isn’t like a normal fight!” Shinkou hoped her advice would be taken into consideration. Though it didn’t look like Ryuko was that worried. 

“If the rookie wants to serve it’s fine by me.” Hakodate, with her club members in the stands on her side, also didn’t looked that worried either. She was confident that as the president, this would be an easy win. 

“Awesome! Then let’s get this thing rolling.” Ryuko bounced the tennis ball a bit. “Watch out, here it comes!!” She made a powerful serve that sent the ball into flying at her opponent. 

“Back at ya!!” Hakodate received it with ease. 

It bounced on the corner of Ryuko’s court and looked like it was going to go out, however Ryuko got there in time and sent it back. The hit however caused her skirt to fly so a paparazzi of teenage boys took advantage. The only actual camera person in the stands did take some shots, but at Omiko and Ryuko’s forms when they hit the ball. 

Though the president was caught off guard she managed to hit the ball right back at Ryuko. She was able to get behind the ball, but the power in the hit cause the ball to fly through Ryuko’s racket, destroying the net. 

“Love-15!” Sanageyama made the first call. 

Ryūko tossed the useless racket aside. It wasn’t going to be much help against a player wearing a goku uniform. 

“Nice reflexes.” 

“I’m just getting warmed up! And speaking of warmed up I hope you are. Because you’re about to feel the might of my Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform.” The tension was rising between the two. 

Who the hell names these things? That’s a mouthful! Shinkou thought to herself. Somewhere on the other side of campus, a lab coat wearing student sneezed. 

“Motormouth!” Ryuko sent another shot to begin. Immediately it got sent back. “This time, I’m ready for it!!” The ball made contact with the rim of a new racket, but instead of flying back, it was still spinning and then hit Ryuko’s face. 

“Love-30!”

“Too bad, I knew you were gonna do that.” The blonde-haired girl watched as Ryuko was flew through the air. When Ryuko landed, she was put in an upside down position that showed off her assets. Needless to say there were a few nosebleeds. 

“Hey stop looking you pervs!” Shinkou made an effort to stop some boys from taking even more pictures by punching them. 

“I put a special spin on that one.”

“Whoa you’re flashing the crowd Ryuko!” Mall called out. 

“If you don’t want to be the fap materials for these losers get up girl!!” Shinkou put her own two cents in. 

“Okay that does it!” She readied herself for another spin. Her kamui tightening up while charging power. “Here we go!!” The red details on her outfit started to glow, and she was about to deliver a powerful serve. Unfortunately the power behind her shot caused her racket to crumble into pieces. 

“Ryuko! I told you! This isn’t like a regular fight where you rely on brute strength!” The white-haired girl was getting frustrated, and she couldn’t interfere without getting her reckless friend disqualified. 

“And fault!” The green haired monkey said with a smug look on his face. 

“Oh come on!!”

The match continued after Ryuko got another racket, but the serve was too high and went out of bounds. 

“Double fault! Love-40!”

Mankanshoku had fallen asleep for a sec while her companion continued to take pictures. Immediately her snot bubble popped and she woke up. 

“Ryuko! This is your last shot!”

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up and serve already!” Hakodate was eager for the match to end so she could put the new girl in her place. 

Ryuko was getting frustrated now, it felt like nothing was working!

“Ryuko! Use your scissor blade!” Senketsu finally spoke for the first time in the game. “Trust me, it’s the only thing strong enough that can hold up against our power!”

“Got it! Mako, Shinkou! My scissor!” The two of them pulled the blade out of the wall and threw it to Ryuko. She caught it and took a loose thread from Senketsu. Using the tools she had, she made a tennis racket that could handle her. 

“Ok then! I’m back in the game!” 

“That’s not regulation!” Hakodate and Sanageyama wouldn’t stand for this. The referee blew his whistle. 

“Faul-!!” Before he could finish the call, a backlight began to shine from atop the tower. 

“No.” Lady Satsuki has arrived to witness the tennis match. She looked down from her pedestal, her bakuzan held in front of her. In a commanding voice she spoke to the students below.

“It’s fine Hakodate. Keep playing. Show her the power of your two-star uniform.”

“At once!” The tennis player saluted and bowed her head. 

“Milady!” Sanageyama followed as well. 

“Same as always…” Ryuko couldn’t stand the sight of Satsuki Kiryuuin. “You standing up there on your pedestal acting like some queen. Giving orders to your slaves down below. What a poser.” 

“I’m just here to observe.” A thin smile on the president’s lips as she talked. 

She definitely fits the image of a queen, maybe even a goddess. Shinkou was also looking up at Satsuki. She was neither resentful or in awe at her. She didn’t really have as much of a negative feeling towards her like Ryuko, but she wasn’t so ready to bow her head like all the others. She never looked down for anyone, no matter how impressive or commanding they were. That was why she didn’t try to blend in with the others yesterday in the courtyard. She’d rather hide away somewhere else than easily submit to another. But she couldn’t deny that a person like Satsuki Kiryuin was worthy of respect and an impressive character. Maybe if I continue to observe I might understand what it means to have a drive or goal in life like her. 

“Let’s see how much power you can draw from that kamui.” The light behind her continued to shine. 

“You bitch!” Ryuko readied her scissor blade as if she was gonna swing at Satsuki. “How do you know this thing is a kamui!?”

“Oh please, your opponent is waiting over there.”

Ryuko gritted her teeth in frustrated. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to get close enough to Satsuki Kiryuin from where she was. She still had to deal with the nuisance in front of her. 

“I’m gonna use you as target practice to loosen up before the Hokkaido match!” Spurred on by Lady Satsuki, Hakodate was more than ready to finish off Ryuko. 

“Huh?” She switched her scissor blade back into racquet mode. “Let’s get you loosen up then!”  
She delivered a much better serve now that she was using her scissor blade as support. Hakodate still managed to send it back. 

“I’ve got my training to fall back on, she’s got nothing!” She gritted out with effort. When she finally made a full swing she looked ahead to see Ryuko getting close to the net. 

“Who needs training when you’re pissed off!!!” Ryuko’s face was twisted with righteousness fury. Hakodate was starting to feel nervous, as Ryuko continued to hit the ball back on her, she tried to use her own racquet as a shield. However, the force of the hits just kept bouncing off the pseudo shield until she was finally sent flying. The crash into a wall caused cement spikes to rain down into the court. Hakodate was also coming back towards Ryuko, she was screaming through the air. Quickly switching back to regular mode, Ryuko carried out her finishing move once again. Faintly, a small red string was absorbed into the kamui. 

“You did it Ryuko!” Mako cheered. 

“Nice job!” Shinkou joined in as well. 

“Aw man, what a bummer. Looks like today’s game is a wash.” Hakodate was knocked out and lied down on one of the remaining spikes. Her nudity in full display for all the boys to see. 

“HEY!!” Shinkou once again started pounding their faces into the ground. “How dare you oggle a girl while she’s unconscious!? You disgusting perverts!!” She had found a spare blanket in the area and covered the former two-star student up. 

Ryuko turned back to see Sanageyama standing in front of her. A couple rows of one-star students behind him. 

“Not quite, You cocky little bitch.” Sanageyama was livid that another member of a club he was responsible of was defeated by Ryuko. His left eye was even twitching. Whoa, I thought that was only a thing you see in anime? Shinkou thought to herself. She had a feeling this wasn’t finished yet.

“Wait, Sanageyama! She’s right. It’s over, the new girl wins.” From behind him, Satsuki Kiryuin decides to come down using a set of stairs attached to the top of the tower. 

Everyone was in shock that she had chosen to step into the destroyed court. The students, aside from Ryuko and Shinkou, who stood next to her, backed away in respect. 

“Now that we're face to face again…” Ryuko was done with waiting for a chance to beat the answers out of the school’s ruler. “I wanna know if you’re the one who killed my dad!”

Without any warning, Lady Satsuki swung her blade at Ryuko. The slash had created an actual mark on the kamui. 

“What the!?”

“If you wish to know the answer… fight me for it.” The long haired beauty had taken Bakuzan out of its sheath. Her stance showing she was ready for battle. 

“Ryuko! Try to beat her writhing two minutes, any longer and you’ll pass out again!” Senketsu warned his host. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be drinking so much my blood!” She was getting tired of being told she had a time limit with wearing Senketsu. 

“Secret Sword Bakuzan. It’s blade is sharper than yours… it can cut through anything. Even a kamui.” The light reflecting off the black blade only added to the impression it gave off as a magnificent sword. 

The heiress took a step forward to swing once again. Her imposing figure began to overshadow Ryuko who was clueless on how to respond. All she could do was block it with her scissor blades. 

A sonic force was created from behind her, sending students flying. Shinkou however, managed to hold her ground. 

“I can’t keep this up!!” It was taking all her remaining energy to hold back Bakuzan. “She’s too strong!” 

Senketsu was starting to exert massive amounts of steam, Ryuko feeling herself getting weaker and weaker. She wasn’t going to be able to hold on!

“Enough!”

Shinkou was not going to sit back this time! Before the two could react, a quick kick was delivered between the blades. What caused the two girls to back away was Shinkou’s shoe, or rather the wheels attached to them. 

“Ryuko! I know you won’t like this but we have to go! You are in no position to fight after that match!” Shinkou stood firm against Lady Satsuki, her left knee bent and ready to deliver as many kicks as needed. 

“Impressive.” The noble young lady remarked. “Not just anyone can push back against Bakuzan, and with something as unconventional as roller blades.” 

“Believe me, I live for unconditional!” Shinkou flashed her own smirk. Ryuko had to concede and realize that a retreat was in order. Grabbing Shinkou’s hand to stand with her, she backed up to where Mako was holding her silver case. 

“Next time I see you we’re gonna finish this thing! Let’s bail guys!” 

“Okay!”

“Hey be careful!”

With a final release of steam, the trio used it as coverage to escape. Satsuki moved out of her fighting stance and put Bakuzan down. 

“Forgive me Milady, I underestimated her.” Sanageyama apologized. 

“Demote Hakodate to no-star, and set up an Interleague match with the sumo club to Hokkaido.” She issued her command calmly, then resheathed her blade. “Just as I thought, kamuis are quite powerful.”

Satsuki couldn’t help but noticed that the girl from earlier who had asked to form the new photography club, had helped to protect the former tennis club president. She even fought off those disgusting no-star pigs who had no shame in starring at Hakodate. A noble act indeed, she thought. 

“You have my attention, Ryuko Matoi.” As well as the other transfer student, Shinkou Akaito.


	3. Chapter 3: Junketsu/Tenketsu

Chapter 3: Junketsu/Tenketsu

Honnouji Academy Student Council Room

At the highest point of Honnou town, was the private office of Satsuki Kiryuin, heiress to the world-renowned Kiryuin conglomerate. She was an imposing figure of true elegance and power. The noblewoman was the supreme ruler of this island, and she single-handedly governed it with an iron fist. 

Inside her office, she recounted a memory she shared with her father as a child. She had accompanied him to his lab and saw the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen. Locked away in a glass case was another kamui, one of pure white and icy blue. Its name was Junketsu, she was told that it would be her wedding dress. 

She couldn’t wait to grow up into a young woman, to be the first and only wearer of Junketsu. She yearned for that experience, yet she was still so naive to what a wedding dress truly was and what it implied. Returning to the present, Satsuki clicked her heel and the windows of her office opened to let the light in. All around her was the expanse of her creation, her Honnouji Academy. She did not take note of it, however. There was only one thought running through her head. 

It’s unthinkable that someone else was first!

Honnouji Academy Class 2-K

Ryuko, Shinkou, and Mako were for once having a relatively normal class day. They were sitting through Mr. Mikisugi’s lecture regarding Germany and Adolf Hitler during World War II. Mako was sleeping like always while holding up her textbook. Ryuko was giving off a rather intense glare at their teacher. If looks could kill then Mr. Mikisugi would’ve died ten times over. Shinkou was actually taking notes, unlike the majority of the classroom while simultaneously doodling in her sketchbook. 

It was filled with various outfit designs, rough sketches of people and landscapes, and the occasional lyric or musical score. To anyone else it looked like a mess, only Shinkou could work out the system she had created in it. 

Aikuro Mikisugi was not unaware of Ryuko drilling holes into the back of his head. As he continued his lecture, sweat was dripping down the side of his face with his back to the class. He needed to come up with an escape plan soon. 

The final bell rang for the day and classes were over. The scruffy teacher quickly packed up and walked out with Ryuko following closely behind. Shinkou was tagging along as well since Ryuko had informed her what happened after she got knocked down by Omiko Hakodate the first time. She was curious to see if their teacher was as creepy and perverted as Ryuko painted him to be. 

When their teacher turned around a corner, he wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“Wha-!?” Ryuko gaped in alarm. “Where the hell did he disappeared to!?”

“Mr. Mikisugi is pretty skilled,” Shinkou remarked, not as irritated as Ryuko was. 

“Oh, Ryuko! Shinkou!” Their other friend Mako Mankanshoku came flying at them. Ryuko caught her while Shinkou avoided impact. The girl with the red highlight spun her around over her head and then placed her on the ground carefully. 

“Wandering around the halls together I see!” Mako commented with a happy smile on her face. When Ryuko put her down she saw a note stuck to Mako’s uniform. 

“What the-!?” How the hell did he do that!?

“What’s it say Ryuko?” The white-haired girl of the group whispered. 

“‘See me after school at my place - Aikuro Mikisugi’!” She crumpled up the letter in her fists. “That shifty bastard!”

“His signature was pretty cool though.” Shinkou joked to try and get Ryuko to calm down. She remembered how after they got away from Lady Satsuki the second time she asked Ryuko what happened while she was gone. The reckless girl was a bit unwilling to share info with her, it was to be expected but she reassured Ryuko that she was her ally through this no matter what.

In exchange, she informed her friend that she had gotten permission to form a club and become a one-star student, but had declined the new uniform. Ryuko was a bit pissed off that she had decided to take part in Satsuki Kiryuin system, but the one-star student, in name only, reminded her how she needed a home and she didn’t want to impose on the Mankanshoku family. Ryuko still wasn’t too happy but she let it slide for now. It helped that Shinkou had chosen to not wear the stupid uniforms that the student council enforced and become like all the other jackasses. 

Ryuko and Mako returned to their home in the slums while Shinkou headed towards the address the student council had given her. As a one star student, she got to live in a standard urban apartment. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a kitchen, and the usual utilities. For some people, this would be considered just an average home, but for people like Shinkou and even Mako, this was a great luxury. 

Since it was just her, Shinkou decided to convert one room into a studio for her projects and club activities. She didn’t have that much furniture or possessions so the home was still partially empty. She made herself a quick salad and began her work for the photography club. Even though it was made with the intention to just have a roof over her head, Shinkou was not going to be lazy about her club president duties. 

She uploaded the photos from the day's events onto her laptop, which she saved a lot of money for, and started editing. She figured a good starting project would be to post up the photos of the tennis match on the school boards. The single student shifted through all the photos and chose the ones that expressed Ryuko’s ferocity and passion and the few of Lady Satsuki as regal as ever. 

When attending the first club president meeting she wasn’t that scared of all the other two-star students with their unique goku-uniforms. Though a few tried to gang up on her, she fought them all off. She had gotten permission from Gamagori to post the pictures throughout the school, but technically only the ones of Lady Satsuki. She managed to sneak one or two photos of the student council president with Ryuko edited in. As promised she also submitted an envelope of all the photos she took to the student council. When she approached the Elite Four, all of them had very different yet similar auras around them. 

Sanageyama had his feet on the desk in front of him while leaning back. He still looked kind of pissed off but made no attempt to trash talk her. Gamagori retained his strict and impressive stature with an air of professionalism, emitting the impression worthy of his title as the Disciplinary Committee Chair. The smallest and only female member, Miss Nonon Jakuzure, looked as sweet as sugar with her bright pink hair. But Shinkou could tell she was as poisonous as her namesake underneath it. She gave a respectful bow to her, technically since the photography club was a non-athletic club it meant she was her superior. The final member was Houka Inumuta, the school’s Information, and Strategy Committee Chair. She couldn’t really get a clear read on him as a person, except that he was probably the most intelligent of them all. Since the Elite Four could ask her to get certain photographs for them, he was also her superior and would in the future occasionally interact with him. Shinkou didn’t get a chance to really talk to him but she could tell that he was also knowledgeable in the ways of being a smartass. 

Shinkou pulled herself out of her thoughts of yesterday and continued to follow Ryuko down the halls. 

Honnou Town Aikuro Mikisugi Home

When Ryuko showed up at Mikisugi’s house, he didn't expect her to bring another girl with her. Shinkou Akaito, the other transfer student in his class. He read through her files the first time he heard about the girl transferring. Nothing showed up to prove she would be dangerous, not even after doing some research with the help of outside sources. Still, he was also skeptical about letting her in on what was going on with Ryuko.   
“Um… Ryuko?” He pulled the angry student aside to talk to her privately. “Are you sure you’re okay with letting her in on everything?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.” She argued back. “I already talked to her, and I’ve decided that it would probably help me more if I had one or two more people backing me up.”

“But you are aware that she is a club president now right? How are you sure that she won’t betray you down the road?”

“I’ve thought about it, but I talked to Senketsu and he said that we can trust her to not harm me.” 

“Alright, if you say so.” The scruffy man let the two of them into his abode. They sat themselves down onto the only sofa in the room. Mikisugi parked himself on the window ledge. 

“Ahhh… we have a problem.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I saw the way you were staring at me during class all passionately. It would be bad for both of us if people started gossiping about our relationship.” He joked good-naturedly. 

“If by passionately you mean with murderous intent then yeah, she was giving you a passionate glare sir.” Shinkou decided to make her own joke in response. 

“The only relationship we got is the one my fist is gonna have with your face freak show!” She got up close and pulled on the man’s shirt. Her fist in question cocked back and ready to swing. 

“I knew it, you can’t keep your hands off of me.” He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Ryuko got all flustered and backed off. 

“Look, I don’t know what you want but what I want is some info.” She sat cross-legged on the sofa and avoided eye contact with Mikisugi. Her friend was not making matters better since she was laughing softly. “Like who you are and how you know about Senketsu? You said you’d tell me if I beat that Hakodate chick remember. So come on let’s have it!” Mikisugi slid next to Ryuko, resulted in a tight fit for the three of them. He leaned back on the couch and his shirt was open to reveal some impressive abs. 

“A man’s word is only good on the day it’s made, after that yeah, not so much.” He said without any care of how Ryuko was gonna respond. 

“Word of advice Ryuko, when you make deals with shifty characters, always try and get some leverage so they can’t trick you.” Shinkou wished the other girl would understand that not everyone is going to just give her what she wants just because she threatened them. Ryuko’s face was starting to get redder and her patience was running low. Suddenly, she stood up and got her scissor blade out, pointing it at the main with the sunglasses. Knowing not to test her too much, Mikisugi pulled his hair back and removed his glasses. 

Dang, our teacher is pretty hot!, Shinkou couldn’t believe the stark difference between the before and after. It was a great disguise. 

“They’re called life fibers.”

“Huh!?”

Life fibers?, privately Shinkou realized that the phrase was somewhat familiar to her. 

“They’re living fibers woven into clothing for combat.” The half-naked man continued his explanation. “Fabric of a one-star uniform is made up of 10% life fibers. The fabric of the two-star uniforms have 20%, see how it works?”

“I guess that explains the power difference between the one and two-star students,” Shinkou said. 

“When worn by humans these special fibers enhance strength and reveal special abilities.” 

“Now that you mention it.” Ryuko put down her weapon and recalled the red strings that always showed up after she destroyed a goku-uniform. “That must’ve been a life fiber.”

“It was…” the teacher fixed an intense stare back on Ryuko. “Also there are outfits that are made entirely of life fibers, these are called the kamui.”

“Is Senketsu one of those?”

“Now it makes sense why you’re so much stronger than the other students who wear only 10% to 20% of life fibers.” I guess it was worth it coming to this school, I finally got some answers to my own questions also. 

“Uh huh, and the only ones who know about the secret of life fibers are the Kiryuin family and your father Isshin Matoi. The Kiryuins wanted the secret all to themselves, but the only way to do that was to get rid of Dr. Matoi and steal the kamui he was developed.”

“How come you know about this?”

“Yeah, where do you fit into this Mr. Mikisugi?”

“Because I hate the tyranny of the Kiryuins.” His glare turned hard at the mention of the influential family. “Dr. Matoi and I were working together to try and put an end to their plans for world domination.”

“Seriously? What’s the point of world domination? Sounds more like a pain in the butt. And what’s with villains going for something so cliche every time?” Shinkou leaned back into the couch and started getting comfy. Mr. Mikisugi continued with his story, explaining how he was the one that got Ryuko and Senketsu together in the basement. All of them had convened back onto the couch, again it was a tight fit with the older man getting closer to Ryuko, who still had a blush on her cheeks. He’s probably not going to try anything since we’re minors. This is probably just an act to divert attention. Shinkou realized throughout the talk. It was working slightly on Ryuko but she wasn’t so easily fooled. 

“Fine whatever! So did that Satsuki Kiryuin chick kill my father or what?”

“I’m still not 100% sure about that.” He replied smoothly. 

“Then I guess I’m gonna have to beat the truth out of her. I can’t wait!” Ryuko tightly clenched her fist at the thought of fuming it out with the high and mighty queen. 

“I don’t think Kiryuin-senpai is the type to kill anyone,” Shinkou said with honesty. 

“And why’s that?” Ryuko didn’t quite get why the other girl wasn’t agreeing with her. 

“It more of a hunch, but she doesn’t have the disposition of a murderer. Believe me, I’ve met plenty of those kinds of people, as well as the ones who are skilled at hiding it.” The people she spoke this part to filed away that piece of information for another time. 

“Whatever you do, don’t blow my cover. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins were up to. So at school you two are students and I’m a teacher. Make contact only if it’s safe.” 

“Of course sir. I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your work.” The calmer one of the two replied. 

“Although if you’re here you’re welcomed to make contact if you want?” He flirted shamelessly with Ryuko. With a swift movement of her leg, the kamui wearing girl had her blade poised to slice the man if he dared to get closer. The front of his pants ended up ripping in the process. 

“How about my foot makes contact with your ass, sound good to you?” You could tell she was getting fed up with the teacher’s ridiculous show. 

He let out a sigh. “You really need to work on your sense of humor.” After he made the statement he got up and put a safe distance between himself and the weapon.

“Calm down Ryuko, he’s just trying to mess with you.” The girl in the grey uniform was worried that someday Ryuko’s temper was gonna bite her in the ass soon. 

“I’ve got another question before I go! When Senketsu powers up, how come he turns into a sleazy garter-belted bikini?” She couldn’t deliver that question with a straight face as she hoped to. 

“I guess your dad was into kinky stuff like that.” 

Shinkou managed to stop herself from snorting at that. She knew that Ryuko wouldn’t appreciate the joke. 

“You’re kidding!”

“Yes I am, I have no idea why.” The older man smiled at the two “there’s a lot I don’t understand about the kamui, you’ll just have to find those answers yourself.”

Liar, he probably knows a lot more than he lets on. Shinkou decided not to speak about that for now. It was obvious that some plan was going on in the background. Whatever it was, she just had to be prepared. 

Honnouji Academy Sewing Club

Deep within the Honnouji Academy Sewing club, a dangerous experiment was being commenced. An unfortunate student was strapped to the operating table. In a separate room, Iori and Inumuta were observing the experiment. Fabric containing 50% life fibers were taken out and the club members began to sew it to attempt to create a five-star goku-uniform. 

So far everything was running smoothly, the measurements were perfect, alterations were done quickly, and finally the activation of life fibers. There was a quick flash of sparkles and the test subject started to go out of control. He sent the operating student’s crashing into the walls all around. 

“Get security in there! Fire all tranquilizer rounds!” The sewing club’s defense squad, armed with tranquilizer guns quickly assembled and released their ammo. From the smoke came out an oversized human being that had lost all its reason. A few of the darts had stuck onto him but it didn’t slow him down at all. 

Inumuta quickly got in front of the behemoth, the stars on his goku-uniform flashing. In his hand was a device that ran a quick scan on the incoming object. 

“Analysis complete.” The teal haired young man shot a sharp jab into the center of the monster with great precision, causing the uniform to come undone. Now that it was safe, Iori walked into the room as well, arms tucked into his pant pockets looking cool as can be. 

“Thanks for handling that Inumuta.” He spoke through the orange face cover he always wore. Careful to avoid the other bodies on the floor. 

“You stopped it at the test fitting stage, all I did was unravel the threads.” 

“True but if a three star like you hadn’t been here we wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

The duo turned to look at the naked student who passed out. His body covered in bruises once the uniform had been destroyed. 

“The subjects outfit had a life fiber thread count of only 50% and he lost control.” Inumuta thought back to Ryuko and her special outfit. “But if a kamui is composed of entirely life fibers, how can anyone survive wearing it? If that Matoi girl’s uniform is a kamui then…”

“Then Lady Satsuki will act accordingly.” Iori finished the statement. He knew the young lady well enough to guess what her next move would be. 

Kiryuuin Manor

At the same time, Satsuki Kiryuin had decided to return to her family manor for once. Soroi faithfully followed behind her as usual. She was greeted by the standard bow from the maids of the house. Though she was not here for a social call. She continued down the halls until she reached a section of the house that was meant to be blocked off from others. A few guards of the area attempted to ask her to turn around, they couldn’t disobey their mistress, Satsuki’s mother. 

Growing tired of them, she knocked the men aside. 

“I don’t have time to argue with idiots like you.” Undaunted, she walked on until she reached her prize. Marching up the steps to a sealed off case, she unlocked it after a machine scanned her palms. What laid inside was a white kamui that had been waiting to be taken outside for so long. 

“I’ve come for you… Junketsu.”

“How could you just stand by and let this happen Soroi!?” A dumpy looking man with a toothbrush mustache joined them. “Explain yourself!”

“Well if it isn’t Master Kuroido.” The taller man greeted. 

“Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove that outfit, now please return it to the containment unit.”

“I will not.” Satsuki Kiryuin had never end obeyed the whims of anyone before and she wouldn’t now. 

“This won’t do! The care of this manor has been entrusted to me, Takiji Kuroido, Steward to the Kiryuin family!” He proclaimed, proud of his status and his title. “Even if you are the lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior!” He was either too foolish or too arrogant to assume Lady Satsuki would comply with his demands. 

“Cannot allow it? Who do you think you’re talking to?” Spotlights turned on and illuminated her where she stood. The long-haired young woman proceeded to undress without any shame. 

“There is a lady trying to get changed here. Get out you peasant!” Her blue eyes hardened until they were as sharp as Bakuzan. Kuroido turned away while shielding his gaze with his hand, Soroi blocked his view with a cloth that he held on his arm. 

“Lady Satsuki! You’re not really going to try the kamui on!?”

“I’m not just trying it on,” her uniform fell to the ground in a heap, she then ripped open the wrapping and pulled Junketsu out. “I am fulfilling my ambition!”

“Please Milady! If you put it on now you might not survive it!”

“Calm yourself! Clothing is meant to be worn.” Satsuki sliced one of her pinkies across her sword’s blade, her blood spilling out. She held Junketsu close to her, her blood dripping down onto it from above. 

“Take my blood Junketsu! It is the eternal vow between you and I; the crimson thread of our covenant.” 

The uniform remained still until it soaked up enough blood. Its eyes opened wide, a look of hunger in them. Like an animal it latched itself onto the girl that gave it her blood, it’s potential host.

Lady Satsuki could feel the strain as the kamui tighten and bound itself onto her. It was forcing her to bend backward as the process continued. Her small gasps of air becoming strained. 

“Lady Satsuki!” The two butlers cried out in concern. 

“Hold your tongues and watch!” She shouted out after steadying herself. She bent forward and held herself up on the containment unit. “Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to nothing more than the shallow thoughts of commoners!!”

Her voice continued to rise as she fought to say her words.   
“I will not allow anyone to beat me to my own ambition! My will is absolute!!!” Her eyes became even more determined, she could feel Junketsu power coursing through her. “A kamui is just clothing! And I shall make it bow to my will!! Aaaauughhhhhaaaa!!!” 

With a resounding war cry, blue energy flashed and crackled like lightning, until it came together and shot through the sky like an arrow. This was the moment from which Satsuki Kiryuin’s power, had reached a plain of its own. 

Honnou Town One-Star Apartments

While dozing off at her desk, Shinkou suddenly woke up wide awake. There was an ominous presence in the air as if a sleeping beast had decided to wake up. She opened the door to the veranda and stared off into the horizon. Faintly, past a large expanse of woods, she thought she saw flashes of blue, the icy blue that always reminded her of the student council president.   
Hmmm… it looks like the playing field has changed, Shinkou thought to herself. She had a feeling school was going to be particularly chaotic tomorrow and felt a small sense of worry forming deep within her. It was a strange sensation, a first in a long time. 

Releasing a deep breath, Shinkou wrapped a blanket around herself since she was just wearing a sleeveless nightgown. The pajamas themselves were a familiar shade of grey reminiscent to her uniform, there was even a similar black bow in the front. 

“I guess tomorrow is going to be a big day… we’ll have to finally show everyone who you are old friend.” Shinkou could feel her white hair softly moving against her cheeks, enjoying the stillness of the night air, the calm before the coming storm. As she looked to the stars, she reflected on how everything was progressing compared to her life before. No longer was she squatting between alleys, homeless shelters, and rooftops. She had actual friends that weren’t trying to plan her death in secret. She was even finally getting some answers over questions that she had since she was a child. She knew it hadn’t been a mistake for her to come to Honnouji Academy

The girl with the grey eyes returned to her desk to finish the work she brought home. Whatever happens tomorrow, she would just do her best. That was all she could really do for now. 

Further down the island, the other kamui Senketsu could also feel the change. His host taking note of the goosebumps forming all over. At the time she didn’t give much thought over it. Just going to bed without a care in the world, not knowing the next school day would be a turning point in her quest for revenge. 

Honnouji Academy Courtyard 

“Yawn…” Ryuko released a rather loud yawn, the bags on her eyes pretty obvious.   
“Whatcha yawning for? Didn’t you sleep?” Ryuko’s fellow roommate asked.

“Yeah, you looked like you got less sleep than I do.” Shinkou sympathized with Ryuko about the problems that came with a lack of sleep. 

“Nah ah, I feel like something bad is gonna happen.” She explained with a tired voice. 

“Uh oh, I got the same feeling too…” The pig-tail girl said. 

The trio stopped when they noticed a large gathering of students were present. They were holding up traditional Japanese banners with the Honnouji Academy crest on it. There were also some walls that formed a U shape around them. From up top the tower, a flash of light was turned on. It blinded the girls who were covering their eyes while trying to see what was going on. 

In a separate classroom, Aikuro Mikisugi was observing everything. 

The light had dimmed down enough to reveal a long staircase that led up to Satsuki Kiryuin, standing tall and proud as always. 

“Satsuki Kiryuin!” Ryuko grunted. She was getting pissed off again just from looking at the other girl. 

“Correct Ryuko Matoi.” Lady Satsuki replied. 

“Is this a thing now? The two of you always greet each other with full names.” Despite the obvious tension, Shinkou couldn’t help but be a smartass as normal. 

“Hmph! I got to hand it to you this is some welcome!” Ryuko gestured to the display as Mako gaped in awe. Shinkou just stood there crossing her arms against her chest with an even stare at Lady Satsuki. “You got something on your mind or are you just gonna stand there looking tough!?”

With a clack of her heel, Lady Satsuki began the descent down the stairs to meet them. How the hell can she walk down all those stairs so fluidly? And how are they so stable despite the height? Shinkou didn’t really see the point of the red stairs, though she admitted it did add flair.   
“The last time I saw you, you said we would quote finish this thing.” The long-haired girl said with ease. 

“Well aren’t you the conscientious type!” Ryuko stared back with defiance. “Hey Mako, Shinkou. You better get back.”

“Will do! I wanna live a long and healthy life.” She zipped away to safety. 

Wise choice Mako, Shinkou nodded to Ryuko but she chose to stick closer to observe the battle. To the side she saw the Elite Four watching their ruler and Ryuko, she decided to join them. 

“Good morning to you senpai.” She gave a quick bow and positioned herself next to Inumuta, the only member she was slightly more comfortable with. The only one who greeted her back was Gamogori with a small nod. 

“Congratulations you have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu!” Satsuki Kiryuin had finally reached the ground, her chin raised high as she talked. 

“Junketsu? Purity? Didn’t know there was anything pure about you.” Ryuko couldn’t believe the irony. 

“I think ‘purity’ suits Lady Satsuki quite nicely.” Shinkou quietly muttered to herself. Making sure Ryuko didn’t hear her. Though the regal lady wasn’t the innocent type of purity, there was no doubt that her ambitions and absolute will were pure. Not a single trace of self-doubt or any other disgusting intentions could be seen when she would speak of her ambitions. 

To her side, Inumuta had clearly heard her comment but gave no response. Internally he was amused at how even though Shinkou was an ally to Lady Satsuki’s enemy, she still gave her foes the proper respect. Unlike Ryuko Matoi who would never admit to ever respecting her enemies. 

“Allow me to show you.” She flipped the three bands on her left arm down, starting up the transformation. The needles took her blood and fed Junketsu the energy it needed. After the blood traveled throughout the kamui, Junketsu came apart off of Satsuki Kiryuin. It engulfed her and power was coursing through her body. When Junketsu finally came back together, Satsuki was dressed in a very different outfit. 

Like Ryuko’s outfit, it barely covered her in certain areas that were best kept decent. However, though the colors were a very big difference between the two, Lady Satsuki’s outfit felt more… complete.

“Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!!” 

The one-star students had looks of pure awe, with blushes of red on their cheeks. They put their hands together and clapped at the beautiful visage that was Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, the Queen of Honnouji Academy. 

“What the hell is that!?” A look of panic on Ryuko’s face. 

“You’re not the only one with a kamui! This is Junketsu!” Satsuki stood proud and showed herself off without any shame. 

“Let’s do this Senketsu!” Without any delay, Ryuko pulled the pin and was once again in her barely covered form. The no-star boys cheering for her with nosebleeds and lusty gazes. Ryuko, unlike her opponent, was still so embarrassed about wearing so little clothing in front of people.   
The battle between the two girls was about to begin, they marched forward to meet in the middle. 

“That why you were scared yesterday? Cause you sensed her outfit?” Ryuko asked her partner.

“I have to warn you Ryuko, your opponent is much more powerful than you.”

“Thanks a bunch for the pep talk!” Sarcasm was evident in her tone. When the girls were finally a little closer, a sudden force pushed back some of the students. 

“Incredible, their willpower created a concussive blast!” Inumuta commented. He was eager to record all the data this fight was gonna yield. Everyone in their group, except for Gamagori, was partially guarding against the wind and force coming towards them. 

Ryuko, you better have a good plan ready… this isn’t going to be like the fights with the club presidents, Shinkou knew better though, her friend was just going to go in this as reckless as always. For now, she’ll just have to wait for the right moment to intervene again. 

“Cool, now let’s see if you can back it up or if you’re just blowing hot air!” Ryuko launched herself to get a hit on her opponent, however with a quick flick of her wrist, Satsuki released a powerful force behind her slash. Ryūko managed to block it, but she was already breathing heavy at the strain. 

Satsuki continued with her effortless swings, her expression unmoving. Ryuko continued to stay on the defensive, but she was still losing a lot of blood. 

“Careful! Try not to lose too much of your blood! The more you lose the faster you’ll pass out!” Senketsu warned her. 

“I know, I know geez!!” She could practically feel herself getting weaker by the second. She took an opportunity and tried to get a hit from behind, but Lady Satsuki was not fooled. 

“Impressive, more than I ever imagined!” She couldn’t believe how much power she had now that she could use Junketsu. She flicked her sword that had guarded against the scissor blade down, the force destroying the ground and causing Ryuko to flinch back. With only a gentle tap of Bakuzan’s hilt, she sent the other girl flying into a school building, quickly she followed her prey. 

“Magnificent, this is the power of a kamui, but even with all this power, all you can do is run away!!” Lady Satsuki was practically gliding up the wall and jumped into the destruction Ryuko's crash had made. 

“Guess your friend isn’t so tough now, Akaito?” Sanageyama took the chance to try and rile up the other girl with them. 

“Figures, no one can beat Lady Satsuki.” Nonon decided to participate as well. “That other new girl never stood a chance against her.”

With great effort, Shinkou decided not to respond to their taunts. She would not let them get under her skin. 

“What? Not going to try and defend her? Go on, spew out some of that pathetic motivational crap your group loves so much!” Jakuzure’s words were trying to poison her heart, but the white-haired girl would not falter. Getting a bit irked at receiving not a single reaction, Nonon tried one more time. 

“But I guess it’s understandable you can’t say anything, after all, you’re just going to abandon her once she’s just a corpse! Some friend you are huh wonder girl?” 

Something snapped inside Shinkou and it felt like a rising pit of rage was stewing. She started to emit a dangerous aura that caught the other boy’s attention, they had been listening to Jakuzure speak but had not realized the mood in the air. Her anger was coming off in waves, it wasn’t a red hot, passionate anger like Matoi, nor was it a sensation of frost and steel like Lady Satsuki. This rage was a build up of barely controllable energy that was just waiting to explode like an atom bomb. For the first time, the Elite Four felt a sense of submission in them that only Lady Satsuki had ever instilled. 

“Out of respect to you as my seniors,” The once quiet girl ground out her words with much force. “I will not speak some rather unflattering insults out loud to you… but,” the group saw her grey eyes, within them, was a sliver of gold light in them. “I will not tolerate any more of your pitiful attempts to shake me! Understand!”

The three-star students took a quick step back. It felt as if they were in the presence of someone with the same power as Lady Satsuki, but that was impossible. Throughout the entire exchange, Ryuko and Satsuki were destroying the school. At some point, Ryuko was sent flying out of the wreckage back in front of the students. 

“That’s it I’m done… Senketsu why?” Ryuko’s kamui had deactivated, she was now unarmed and exhausted. Satsuki Kiryuin floated down to the ground as if she was a goddess of battle. She held Ryuko up by her hair, the sensation was incredibly painful. 

“How pathetic! Your kamui might have spared you from passing out, but in a dormant kamui you might as well be naked.”

“Not sure how I feel about you laughing at me… in your exhibitionist getup!” Ryuko remained defiant to the end. She would not allow herself to look weak in front of someone like Satsuki Kiryuin. She was then tossed aside. 

“Exhibitionist… nonsense!! To unleash the most power this is the form a kamui must take!” She had her arms opened wide to display herself in all her glory. “You cling to the puritanical views of the masses. Proving just how inferior you are! But I won’t be ashamed! If it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes… for I know my actions are utterly pure!”

As much as I hate it, she has a point. If you continue to cling to any shame when trying to fight all out, you’re basically going into war with a half-ass mindset and expecting to survive, Shinkou had experience with that way of fighting many times in a battle to live. 

“I knew it, Satsuki is on a whole nother level from the others.” In one of the very few still standing classrooms, Mikisugi was preparing to jump in and grab Ryuko. 

“Dammit!” Shinkou was also about to step forward to get her friend to safety, but she paused when she saw Mako suddenly appear. 

She flashed another one of her signature arms crossed posed with a spotlight shining down. She kept saying how Ryuko was not inferior to Lady Satsuki and that she should get naked also. As a way of encouragement she said that Ryuko’s boobs were way bigger than hers, she even groped them too. 

“Pfft…” Shinkou couldn’t help herself this time. “Ha ha ha ahaha!!!” 

She laughed so hard that she was crying, her earlier feelings of anger disappeared thanks to Mako. The Elite Four were stunned at the sudden change. Not just a moment ago, she was a bloodthirsty animal waiting to rip out someone’s throat; but now she was laughing like a maniac, looking like just another high school girl. Inumuta made note of this interaction with her into a separate file he dedicated to Shinkou Akaito, she never failed to provide him with new interesting data. 

Mako’s speech continued about Ryuko’s rack until she finished it by saying her friend needed to get naked and not feel so self-conscious. Her words echoing into the still silence. 

“What… is… this… nonsense?!” Lady Satsuki was not amused at Mankanshoku’s display. “Nothing about you is even remotely mature, and I am thoroughly done with you Matoi!” She was about to deliver the final swing onto Ryuko, but it was blocked once again. 

“What the hell are you doing Ryuko?!” Shinkou had surprisingly blocked Lady Satsuki’s blade with her rollerblade once more. “Don’t just lie there on the ground as if you’re dead already!! Are you just gonna give up now?!”

With great effort, Ryuko forced herself to stand up again. The pain was unbearable but she knew that she had to push past it. Shinkou was right, there was no way Ryuko Matoi was just gonna lie down and take her defeat!  
“It ain’t nonsense. It ain’t nonsense at all!!” Ryuko was finally standing tall again, ready to fight once more. 

“Do it!”

Ryuko pulled the pin off her glove one more time. Her blood was feeding Senketsu again, but she didn’t feel as exhausted like last time. Now she understood, now she knew how to properly wear her kamui!

I finally get it now! I need to get naked. Putting on a kamui, means becoming one with you. It means you becoming one with me, that’s what it means to master wearing you. Isn’t that right Senketsu?!

“Yes! Exactly!!” 

“Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!!”

Ryuko has transformed again, only this time her outfit was now a proper kamui. Everyone stared at her with mixed expressions, some of shock and disbelief, others of awe and pride. 

The engine like attachments on her back propelled her forward to rush at Satsuki Kiryuin. Finally, she was able to use her scissor blade to actually attack the other girl instead of just taking hits. 

“Now I feel it! This is what you’re really like isn’t it?!” Ryuko was feeling loads better now, she couldn’t believe how amazing it was. 

“Yes! This is our power!!”

After a couple more hits, Ryuko was spinning herself around to become a whirlwind of force, pushing back the white kamui wearer with ease. 

“I didn’t know I was doing it! But I was rejecting you out of embarrassment! That’s why you were drinking so much blood! And the more I pulled away, the more blood you needed to be closer! That’s why it’s working now right!?”

“Yes, and the blood I just drank is more than enough! Now, you are really wearing me and I am really being worn by you!” Senketsu was so proud of Ryuko! They could finally work together as a true team. 

“Senketsu!”

“Right!”

“Here we go!” Ryuko’s scissor blade opened up to reveal a longer blade attachment. 

“Scissor Blade: Decapitaiton Mode!” They cried together. 

Ryuko swung her blade, but Satsuki Kiryuin just barely managed to dodge. The power behind the cut had destroyed the wall behind them, the concrete crumbling to dust. Satsuki bent backward from the force of the slash, and slowly released a breath. Her heel clacking on the ground slowly, and a smirk on her face.   
“Now it’s gotten interesting!” Reading themselves again, the two kamui users met each other and proceeded to fight properly. The force of their hits was practically destroying the school. 

“Ok Satsuki Kiryuin! Here we are! Did you or didn’t you kill my father!?”

“And what good will knowing do?!”

“I don’t know but the longer you hold off on me… the more pissed off I’m gonna get!” Ryuko cocked back a fist and aimed a punch at the older girl. However, she missed and landed on the ground again. Before she could get herself back up Satsuki was above her and ready to deal the finishing blow. 

“You’ve no ambition, no aspiration! I have nothing to say to you!” 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!” Shinkou, who had stepped aside earlier once the fighting and started again, launched herself between the two. 

“Shinkou! Get out of here!!” There was no way she was gonna get away from this unscathed. Her friend was going to die!!

“How foolish! I had higher expectations of you Shinkou Akaito!!” Bakuzan made contact with the third girl, but it was blocked by the gloves she wore all the time. 

“What!?” Shinkou was still standing, she remained in place. 

“Impossible!” Satsuki put more force behind her blade, but it didn’t work either. “What trick is this Akaito? How are you able to stand against me when you aren’t even wearing a goku-uniform?” 

Shinkou pushed back the blade to give herself some space. She steadied herself, flashing her signature smartass smirk. Her expression made the girl look even more feral. 

“You know Kiryuin-senpai…” she made a show of dusting off some dirt from her gloves. “Since you’re also wearing a kamui, that gives me all the more reason to not hold back.”

“You, ‘hold back’, do you mean to tell me you have a way to combat me and Junketsu?” There’s no way she can match up to my skills as she was, unless… 

“It’s time I’ll show you what I’m really like… you ready Tenketsu!!!” 

“Yes, Shinkou! Let them see you in your prime!” A soft and reassuring voice whispered to her. The voice of her guardian angel, her one true partner. 

No one could believe what they just heard. The way she talked, it sounded as if she had the one thing everyone was thinking. 

Shinkou brought her hand up to the red rose pendant on her neck. She used her pointer finger to push it down, releasing the needle to feed on her. The black bow of her uniform had begun to change, no longer was it a solid color, it had now become the eyes of a kamui! That familiar rush of power courses through her uniform, it had been so long since she had transformed, but she could never forget the sensation. Yellow light surrounded her, it moved with a fluidity that gave the impression it was alive. When the sparkles died downed, Shinkou was seen standing with her head held high, wearing her own kamui. 

Tenketsu, ‘Angel Blood’, was a grey kamui with yellow accents. It exposed her cleavage in full display, the fabric running down the front only partially covered the underside of her breasts. It was a sleeveless high collar top, exposing her shoulders. She wore, a light grey, almost white, gloves. She had a dark grey corset like attachment around her waist, sparkling grey fabric formed a skirt around her butt but left her front exposed. Her boots came up way past her knees, on the side were three sharp edges in different colors, dark grey, light grey, and red. Her kamui eyes sprouted out of her lower back, the ends of her ribbon were long and fluttered in the wind. It gave the impression of butterfly wings. 

There were even some additions to her face. She had a set of black earpieces that completely covered her ears. Her hair ties had also changed into pointier pieces of metal. On top of her bangs was another pair of dark grey diamonds. Shinkou’s bangs had also acquired yellow streaks in it. Within her grey eyes were yellow stars, giving her an otherworldly look. 

“Life Fiber Harmonize: Kamui Tenketsu!!”

“No way!!” Ryuko couldn’t believe what she was seeing! How on earth did Shinkou get a kamui as well?!

“How interesting,” Satsuki’s face did not expose any sign of surprise. “So you also had the potential to wear a kamui. Tell me, where did you get it?”

“Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?” Shinkou smirked back at her senpai. Her shoes suddenly had a pair of wheels on them, just like her signature rollerblades. With great speed, she was flying through the air with a powerful kick aimed at her opponent. 

“Ggghh!” Satsuki blocked the attack, sending the newest kamui wearer into the air. Shinkou recentered herself, pulling off a couple of flips in the air and shot back to the ground like an arrow. As the student council president slashed at her, Tenketsu’s ribbons moved with a mind of its own, blocking the attacks to make sure its host did not get injured. After the exchange of blows, the two stepped back. 

“That’s it!” Ryuko had regathered her wits. She had a lot of questions for Shinkou right now, but they’ll have to wait till they were done with this. “Shinkou! This is my fight! Out of the way!!”   
“Knock yourself out Ryuko!” The white-haired girl quickly moved out of her friend’s range; with a mighty roar, Ryuko was ready to deal out one final swing. 

“Go ahead and try Matoi!” Satsuki Kiryuin rushed to meet the swing with her own. When the two blades met, there was a flash of sparks flying, and then an explosion was made. It first sent the other students into the air, then a force pulled them back until finally everything was pushed away. Their cries could be heard with the explosion, while the Elite Four were trying to hold their ground. Shinkou had rushed back to Mako and made sure to hold onto her friend. 

Once the dust had settled, the two girls were exhausted. Bruised and injuries could be seen on both. Though, Ryuko was the first to fall to her knees. 

“I’m gonna smash all of them…” she managed to say with difficulty, fighting the urge to collapse.   
“All of what?” Lady Satsuki asked. 

“All that crap you’ve been talking about ambition this- and aspirations that-. I’m gonna take them all, smash every last one of them, and shoved your goddamn face in it!” Ryuko bared her teeth in a rebellious smile. “And then you’ll be begging to tell me what I want to know!”

She paused though because Satsuki had pointed Bakuzan in her face. For a minute Ryuko thought she would attack again. Coming up behind them, Shinkou, the final kamui wearer, stood in front of the mighty queen. She fixed a hard stare in response to the glare in Satsuki’s eyes. 

“I believe we are all done for the day, right Kiryuin-senpai?” Shinkou hoped that she would agree, no one, especially Ryuko, was in any shape to continue.   
“Ha…” Lady Satsuki let out a small chuckle and then pointed Bakuzan away from the duo. “So you’re going to crush my ambitions are you? Amusing.”

She then began her ascent up the red stairs, which were still standing for some reason. With a quick twist and a clack of her heel, she looked down at the two just like an empress. 

“Honnouji Academy is my kingdom, if you think you can top it alone then I accept your challenge, starting tomorrow every club will be after your head! Still think you can win?” She taunted Ryuko. As she spoke, the distance between the two parties grew with the members of the student council and its club leaders standing to block Ryuko’s way. 

“You bet your ass I do!” With some support from Shinkou, she stood up and pointed her own blade up at Lady Satsuki. 

“As you wish, then defeat each and every student that challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again.”

“And if I beat you, you tell me everything!”

“You have my word at that.”

“Then you’re on!”

There’s got to be a reason why Lady Satsuki wants Ryuko to fight everyone, but I can’t figure that out right now, Shinkou was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Satsuki address her. 

“As for you, Shinkou Akaito! I demand you to come to school tomorrow for a private meeting with me. There will be no excuses for absence.” The white and grey kamui users once again locked gazes, mutual respect forming between them. 

“Of course, Kiryuin-senpai.” Guess I should have figured she’d want to talk… now to deal with Ryuko and her questions, she let out a long sigh. Ryuko was right, this turned out to be a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so I’d appreciate any comments and kudos you’d like to leave here. Thanks so much and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
